could it be love?
by Mrs.Jacob.Black.08
Summary: Bella Swan is co-owner of a clothing store and 'in love' with her best friend Jacob Black. But when Bella notices the hot doctor, Edward Cullen, will she fight to keep her relationshop with Jacob alight?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please review. I will be happy to hear any suggestions that you have for it. I will say right now that these characters have only 1 creator…**_**Stephenie Meyer. **_**I am only ****using ****these characters and would never call them my own. This story will include characters from **_**Twilight**_** and will feature mainly from Bella's point of view and how she finally finds her one true match. The characters ****are**** human in this story.**

**LOVE??**

_**Chapter 1: **_

BPOV:

I awoke to the sound of Charlie's cruiser rolling along the mess of stones that created our small drive-way.

Since it was a Thursday morning I knew there was no way I was going to get out of bed before my alarm went off, so I closed my eyes once again hoping to find that peaceful black abyss that I so longed for - sleep.

It seemed like only moments later I found myself awaking to the horrid beeping of my stupid alarm clock. Jessica would be waiting for me at the shop so I knew I would have to have a shower and something to eat before I left for work.

The cool breeze flowing through my window was enough f a warning for me that today would be just as cool as yesterday and every other day in Forks, Washington. So I grabbed my coat before closing door behind me and leaving for work.

When I got to _Fashion Forever_ I could see Jessica behind the counter struggling with a customer, so I hurried over to see what all the commotions was about.

"It says 25.00 on the tag sir, I'm sorry but that is the price you must pay for the item," Jessica said firmly and professionally to the tall, muscular looking man standing only inches away from her.

"I see that, I'm not _blind. _But it was on the rack with the sign clearly marked '10 OFF'," he retaliated, "and I refuse to pay full price for it."

Jessica looked as though she was trying extremely hard to control herself, but I knew it was very difficult for her, so after putting down my coat and purse I said to the man, "I'm sorry but another customer must have put it back on the wrong rack after trying it on. I apologize for the inconvenience and will be happy to sell the item to you with the 10 discount as marked."

The man simply smiled at me and over his shoulder I saw that Jessica was mouthing the words 'Thank-you," to me with an apologetic expression before she turned around and headed back to the counter to process the man's purchases.

The day went by at an extremely slow pace, and though we had only few customers, Jess seemed to be happy with the development over the past few weeks since opening her own clothing store.

As Jess and I were about to close up I heard the all to familiar sound of my best friend's Harley pull up outside the store and the sudden shout of my name.

"Bella!" Jacob yelled as he switched off the engine to his motorcycle.

"Sorry Jess, do you mind closing up? I'm gonna head over to Jake's for a while. I forgot he was picking me up this afternoon."

"It's ok Bella, you can go if you want to. It will be good for me to close up by myself once in a while," she replied with a chuckle as I headed out the door.

I saw Jacob straight away, leaning against the side off my truck with his shiny black Harley sitting just next to him.

"Hey Bells, did you forget I was picking you up from work today?" He said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Yeh, actually I did. But you're here now so let's head off." I said to him as I jumped on the back of his bike.

"Aren't you going to take the truck home before you come down to La Push?" Jacob asked with a confused expression.

"Nah, weren't you just going to drop me back here later on to take it home then?" I questioned as if it were blatantly obvious.

He just laughed as the engine roared to life. I had always loved the sound of Jacob's Harley and was starting to save up for my own bike. I knew Charlie would never allow it, but I had already asked Jake if I could keep it in his garage down at La Push, and we could ride together when I came down.

Jacob was thrilled to hear that I was going to ride with him, and had snatched me up into one of his tight bear hugs after told him that I was nearly halfway with the money, and he was ecstatic to help me hide my new toy - when I got it, that is.

**Author's Notes - **I wasn't sure if this chapter was long enough so please review and let me know weather or not to continue my story. It is my first and I don't will be happy to hear any constructive criticism so let me know what you think…

I will be happy to continue this story for anyone who wishes to read it. The next chapter will be the introduction of Edward, but he will show little emotion because they don't actually talk.

Please review…


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys got me to continue… thanks a lot for the confidence boost. I think it will really help me to finish the story. I have big plans for you guys. And thank you so much to Ali. You know who you are and I want to thank you for giving me the inspiration to write my own fan-fiction story. Luv u loads.**

_**Chapter 2:**_

JPOV

As we raced down to La Push I could feel Bella tighten her grip around my waist and take a deep breath. I didn't know how she would handle herself on her own bike. She always seemed to breath deep and heavily when riding with me, and she would never loosen her grip until we had stopped. It was like she was afraid - I mean I knew I drove fast, very fast in fact - but it was something different. I just couldn't quite get my finger on it.

BPOV

I loved riding with Jacob. Well, actually I just loved Jacob. I could never tell him though. I wanted to tell him, so many times, but I was afraid. Afraid that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't love me back and our friendship would break down. But today would be the day that I confessed my love for him. It was time he knew how I felt, I was going to ask Jacob to be my boyfriend and nothing was going to stop me. Except for maybe my fear, but I was trying really, very hard to keep that as far back in my mind as I could, and I'll admit it wasn't easy.

I held him tighter and breathed deep breaths to fill his scent with my lungs. I had never smelt anything quite as nice as Jacob. He smelt… fresh. Fresh like the forests that surrounded my hometown of Forks, Washington, and the rain that came with it almost everyday. It was wonderful to have my lungs filled with Jacob's scent and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"Are you ok Bella? You seem… Oh, I don't know…just forget I said anything," Jacob said after a few minutes of silence.

"Jacob, just spit it out. I'm not going to bite you or anything," I replied using just the right amount of humour in my voice so that not to concern him.

"Well you just seem a little… tense or anxious or something, like your worried… I don't know, maybe it's just me," He said to me as he slowed down and stopped just inside his home-made garage.

"I'm sorry Jake. Your right I am nervous and worried… I have to talk to you, well, more ask you a question than talk," my voice shook throughout the whole time I got off the bike and headed to the old couch Jacob and I had spent so much time on in my life.

"What's wrong Bells? Are you ok? Has something happened with Charlie? Has someone hurt you?" He asked with so much worry and sadness in his voice that I was starting to worry about him.

"No Jake! Everything is fine…better than fine actually," I assured him.

"Well, what's up then?" Jake asked with curiosity searing through his words.

I had no idea how to say this. I mean I was confessing my love to my best friend, I suppose there really was no easy way to do this. Then all of a sudden There was a loud crash.

Jacob and I both jumped up and ran toward the street, leaving all our worries in the garage. Knowing that I wouldn't get to ask Jacob to be my boyfriend today I just kept running with him by my side to the crash.

When we reached the road, there it was. 3 cars had been pummelled by a semi-trailer, and then I saw it. Charlie's cruiser was one of the cars in the wreck. I knew I couldn't hold my emotions in, but it wasn't until I had reached the cruiser and started screaming Charlie's name at the top of my lungs that I realised that my face was now soaked with my own tears. I could feel Jacob pulling me away, but I just couldn't stop myself. I had to get him out of there before anything happened to him. Since my mum had died only 2 years earlier, he was the only person I had left and I couldn't watch him die. It wouldn't be right if I just stood here waiting for someone to show up. I had to help him.

"Bella, it's ok. Someone is calling an ambulance, the fire brigade and the police right now." Jacob said to me with a calmed expression on his face, though I could hear the worried edge to his voice, and the glassiness to his eyes.

"But Charlie," I screamed at him, "I have to get him out, I have to save him!" It was then that I broke free of his grasp only to fall. My legs just couldn't carry me any farther, all I could do was scrunch up my legs until my chin was resting on my knees and sob. I would have looked so pathetic just lying there like an emotional wreck.

I soon felt Jacob's muscular arms around my cold shivering body and I realized that it had started raining.

The fire brigade had gotten my father out of the wreck and was now wheeling him on a stretcher into the back of an ambulance. Jacob helped me into the back of the ambulance and sat with his arms around me, supporting my weak frame.

**Authors notes: **

So… I got some good reviews and decided to continue my story.

Please keep the reviews coming and I am pleased to see that people like my writing. Thank-you all…

It was a little hard for me to write that Charlie was in the accident and it was meant to be Edward she found and _saved _(that was what was supposed to bring them together), but when I started writing it was Charlie who ended up in the wreck and I just seemed to fit. Sorry about that guys. But Edward will be coming in very soon, maybe not the next chapter but the one after. Fingers crossed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank-you so much to Nat…you helped with some great ideas to continue the story so everybody should thank her. Love you loads Nat.**

_**Chapter 3**_

JPOV

Bella was so stiff as I held her in the ambulance. I couldn't' let her go, I was just so worried about her, and Charlie. I hadn't told Billy anything either because he had been at Harry Clearwater's house having lunch with them, but I would call him as soon as we reached the hospital.

When we reached the hospital I let Bella head down the corridor with her father by her side whilst I pulled out my phone and called the Clearwater's home.

"Hello, Clearwater residence, Sue speaking." I heard on the other end of the line.

"Hey Sue, It's Jacob can you put Billy on for me it's really important?" I asked with worry and sadness searing through my words.

"Yes sure Jake."

"Thank you," I said with tears forming in my eyes. Charlie was like a second father to me and I was only just starting to realise what had really happened.

"Jacob! What's wrong? Are you ok? What's happening? Talk to me," He pleaded, confusion in his voice.

"Dad I'm fine. It's Charlie, he's been in an accident. I'm down here at the hospital with Bella. I had to tell you."

"Oh Jacob! Harry and I will be right there."

"Ok dad see you in a few. I'll explain everything when you get down here," I said as the phone started to beep signalling to me that he had already hung up. Probably just in a rush to get here a soon as he could. I knew my dad loved Charlie like a brother and was truly worried about him.

BPOV

I felt lonely as Jacob had not come farther than the waiting room of the emergency department. He was always there for me when I needed him, so why had he left me now?

I knew he had not told Billy yet and was probably just calling him, but even though I knew this, I couldn't stop myself thinking that he had just left me alone right when I needed him most.

"Bella?," I heard him say. The word rolling of his tongue as if it were as natural as breathing.

"Jacob, I'm here." I spoke, the tears drying up on my face after the doctor had told me just minutes ago.

"Oh Bella. Billy is on his way with Harry, I'm sorry I left you but I had to call him and let him know what was going on. He loves Charlie like a brother and I know he wouldn't be the same if something happened to him."

"Jacob, I understand. I would do the same thing if it were Billy." He shuddered at the thought I had just put in his head and I instantly felt guilty about it. It was not something that Jacob liked - seeing his father in hospital - Billy was always in and out of hospital when Jake was little because he had a back problem. He was in a wheelchair now.

"Has the doctor said anything?" He questioned with hope in his eyes.

"Yes. Dr. Cullen came to speak to me whilst you were on the phone. He said that Charlie was going to be fine. He has a few cuts from the glass, you know, and a few bruised ribs. But he should be back to normal in a few weeks or so."

"Oh thank god," Jacob said giving me a weak smile and a hug. I knew then that he was feeling better, but I could still see the worry in his eyes.

JPOV

When Bella said that she would have done the same thing if it were my dad in hospital rather than her father I could tell that she regretted it so I was quick to change the subject, to something a little lighter at least.

"Has the doctor said anything?" I asked still hoping Charlie would be alright.

"Yes. Dr. Cullen came to speak to me whilst you were on the phone. He said that Charlie was going to be fine. He has a few cuts from the glass, you know, and a few bruised ribs. But he should be back to normal in a few weeks or so." She said to me and I knew she was trying to comfort me a little after what she had said before. I knew I should have said something but I never really liked seeing my dad in hospital all the time, and Bella already knew not to bring it up again.


	4. Chapter 4

JPOV

"Oh thank god," I said hoping to sound as happy as I could, although I could still feel the worry stuck and unmoving in the back of my mind.

Just then the doctor - who I presumed it was Dr. Cullen but wasn't really sure - walked our from Charlie's room with his chart in hand and said "Miss Swan, and your visitor may go in and see Charlie now. Not too long though because he'll need his rest after today."

Bella replied with a 'Thank You' and held my hand as we walked in to see how Charlie was doing.

We rounded the corner and spotted Charlie lying in the bed closest to the wall - it was a double be room because Charlie wasn't seriously injured. He seemed to be fine but as I saw him try to sit up before he hugged Bells, he looked to be in pain which I presumed was his bruised ribs.

"Dad, I'm so glad your alright. How are you feeling?" Bella said to her father, eager to get the bad news out of the way as soon as possible.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine, really. It's just a few bruised ribs and some cuts. I'll be back at home in a few days no problem," Charlie said after adjusting himself so he was comfortable.

BPOV

I knew I should have been happy to see that my dad was not seriously injured, but I couldn't help but think in the back of my mind that he was going through a lot more than he was letting on.

"Are you sure dad? Do you want me to bring you anything from home? I'll go get anything you need whenever you need me to, all you have to do is ask. You know tat don't -" I started to say but was cut off by Jacob.

"I'm sure Charlie wont even be in the hospital long enough to need anything from home. Except for some clothes but I'm sure he doesn't need them right away. Hey Charlie." Jacob said to me and my father.

"Yes Bella. Don't worry about me. I'll be out of here in not time." My father said with a hopeful expression on his face. But I would still bring him something home-cooked to eat. I knew he would hate the hospital food. He was very fussy that way.

"Ok dad. Thank you Jake, I knew you would always be a great friend," Maybe even a better at being a bit more than a friend, I added silently in my head. But that would have to wait until another day.

"No prob' Bells." He said giving me a wink, and for a second I wished he could read my mind. Just so he knew how much I really cared about him.

He loved me like a sister, I could see it in his eyes. That's why it was so easy to be around him. But if only he knew how I really felt. It's so hard being on a one way street, with no-where else to go but backwards, because I knew I couldn't move forward. Not just yet anyway, I didn't want to risk ruining something as good as the friendship I shared with Jake.

"So…Bella?" Charlie said, though he only said my name, I knew there was a question behind it.

"Yes dad. What would you like?" I retaliated in an amused tone.

"Well… You know how I'm not a big fan of the hospital food -". He stopped there because I cut him off with a hug and replied.

"Of course I will bring you in a lovely home-cooked meal dad. What would you like?"

"Oh thank you Bells. Could you make your special Spag Bog?" and I just couldn't refuse.

"No problem." I said to him heading out the door with Jacob right on my tail, still holdin my hand thankfully. I don't know what I would do without him. "I'll get back as soon as humanly possible."

"Don't rush. I want a nice home-cooked meal, not a hurried bowl of worry, ok?" He yelled after me.

"Don't worry about a thing dad. I'll be back before you know it." I had to yell loudly back it him as everyone with a ten meter radius in the hospital stared at me.

As soon as Jacob and I were at home. I rushed into the kitchen and got out a pot to start cooking the mince in. Jacob sat at the table watching me with a smirk on is face that I could tell he was trying hard to hide. But I knew him better than that…

"Jacob. Spit it out before you choke on it," I said stopping only to look him in the eyes.

"I'm really sorry Bells, it's just I've never seen you cook so fast before. It's actually hurting my legs to watch you run around trying to do everything at once. I was going to help but you looked so funny, and I just had to sit here and watch." He stopped, and I thought he was finished but man was I wrong. I'm sure everyone in Forks could here him now roaring with laughter.

I watched him with a serious expression on my face, and although I wanted so badly to silence him with a kiss, I knew I couldn't. So I just watched and waited for him to finish before I started to cook again.

I purposely tried to slow it down, for Jacob's sake, but I wanted to get back to my dad before 8:00, because I knew that was when visiting times were over - it was so the patience could get there sleep - and I understood that.

We got to the hospital at exactly 7:49, so I knew I wouldn't' be able to stay long. When I got to Charlie's room I noticed that it wasn't Dr. Cullen checking on my father. It was a younger doctor. Maybe my age, give or take a few years. He had wonderfully, messed up bronze hair that was a little under the surfy style length.

When he turned around to see who had come in so close to closing time, I saw his luscious green eyes and beautifully high cheek bones. He could have been a male model if he wasn't a doctor. It was then I realized that I was staring at him a little longer than I should've bin.

"Hello, you must be Mr Swan's daughter. My name is Dr. Cullen." His voice rang through my head and after hearing it I felt my knees go weak.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV (Edward)

"Hello, you must be Mr. Swan's daughter. My name is Dr. Cullen." I said to the young woman and what I assumed to be her boyfriend. She was a very beautiful young woman.

"H…Hi I'm B…B…Bella," she stuttered. She must have been nervous, awaiting the news about her father.

"And I'm Jacob Black," the young man next to her said, introducing himself and stretching out his hand to shake mine.

He had a firm grip and was quite tall, not quite as tall as me but he looked tall for his age. I assumed he was younger than the woman with him because he still had that roundness to his face. "It's nice to meet you," I said to the two, "but I'm sorry visiting hours are nearly over and I'm afraid you will have to leave in," I checked my watched then, "just under 5 minutes."

"That's fine doctor," Charlie spoke for the first time since the two had walked into the room, "Bella was just bringing me a nice home-cooked meal, I'm not really a big fan of hospital food."

"That's fine Mr. Swan, I'll leave you guys to it then. Have a nice evening," I said to the young woman and her partner.

BPOV

I can't believe I just stuttered in front of my dad and Jacob. They must think I'm a loon or something, but that doctor was asking for it. His green eyes piercing into mine was more than enough to have me wrapped around his little finger - if you know what I mean.

"Are you ok?" I heard Jacob ask me once the doctor was out of the room. "Your legs kind of gave in on you when that dude turned around… Oh! Bella, Bella, Bella…" He said sarcastically as I blushed a bright red, the blood rushing to my face.

Jacob knew me inside and out and he knew exactly what had happened.

"Shut up Jacob," I said as I slapped his arm, and I heard him chuckle.

After leaving the hospital Jacob came back to my house and watched my do my homework with the biggest smirk on his face, and he knew exactly why he was doing it.

"Jacob, can you please wipe that stupid smirk off of your face before I slap it off?" I said to him throwing my pen and books to the floor, hoping it would let him get it out of his system whilst no-one was around to hear him.

"I can't help but smile at a beautiful girl. Just like you can't help but smile at a hot guy, or should I say nearly faint… Isn't that right Bells?" Then the house was ringing with his boisterous laughter and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

Wait, did he just call me beautiful. The previous hours came rushing back to me, where I was going to confess my love for him. The thing is, I really like him but afraid of his response, like does he like me back? Or am I just his sister? Because between Jacob and I we have this sibling relationship that I can't really explain.

Jacob's voice bought me back to reality.

"Bell's?" he called, but I was still shocked.

"Bella, are you alright" Jacob's concerned voice asked.

Slowly my mind was starting to unfreeze, as my eyes caught Jacob standing up and walking – to slowly for my liking – towards me.

Has my mind unfroze, my body didn't want to respond. Jacob gently took my shoulders and shook me. As he worked out that didn't work, so he started waving his hand in front of my face, until I finally caught on that it had been half an hour since Jacob and I last spoke.

"I'm fine Jake" I finally said.

"Bell's you look kind of shaken up, are you sure your alright? Did I say something?" He asked worriedly.

If only he knew what he said kind of pleased me.

"No Jake, you did nothing wrong, just a lot on my mind you know?" I replied the best I could. Has you may already know but im a terrible liar, everyone can see right through me.

"Oh a lot on your mind huh?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Jake you know, my dad, work and other stuff" I replied trying to ignore the smirk that spread across his face. Why was he smirking?

"So is there a certain Dr. Cullen on your mind Bella? Jacob asked playfully.

Well now that he mentioned Dr. Cullen I couldn't help but wonder why I stuttered and why my knees gave way. It's not like he dazzled me. Oh, but those green eyes, how they sparkled. The feeling he gave me, when he walked in was, well I don't know, I've never felt this feeling before. Has I broke out of my thoughts I answered Jacob.

"No Jake, a certain Dr. Cullen is not on my mind" I replied icily.

Jake put his hands up in surrender and I immediately calmed down. I knew from this moment that I had to tell Jake how I felt before it was too late. I had to tell him. It was so close of losing Charlie today, that Jake would be all I had left.

The way Jake comforted me, made me trust him way more. And guess what I loved him for it. The way he made me feel, when he talked to me was so unreal.

But the feeling for Dr. Cullen was so different like something was there and all we had to do was to touch each other and we would be able to feel it.

This was going to be one long night. I am so confused.

_**Author's Note **_- Thank-you so much to Mrs. Alicia Cullen who helped me write the last half of this story. She has given me so many good ideas and her help with this chapter is gratefully appreciated thanks Ali. Love you loads dude. Mwahz.

**SORRY GUYS BUT I'M GOING AWAY AND WON'T BE BACK FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS. I'M GOIG TO KEEP WRITING BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST. WHEN I GET BACK I WILL POST EVERYTHING THAT I'VE WRITTEN ALL AT ONCE, I HOPE THAT MAKES UP FOR THE WAIT YOU'LL HAVE. Love you loads. Mwahz. Xxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

_This was going to be one long night. I am so confused._

BPOV

"Um… Jake?" I said, knowing that if I didn't tell him now, I was never going to be able to.

"Yeh Bells? What's up?" He replied curious as to where I was taking this conversation.

"Jake…"OMG how do I ask the man I love wether he loves me too?

"Bells just spit it out already." He spoke, slowly growing in frustration.

I just can't do it. I don't think I could handle the rejection if he didn't love me too. How could I hang out with him, knowing that he would always feel awkward around me. So what do I say now? I better think of something, he looks like he's getting really frustrated. So I put on my best worried expression - though I knew he would see straight through it - and said, "Can you please stay with me tonight, I'm worried about dad and I don't want to be alone?"

"Bells, you don't even have to ask. Just say the word and I'm here whenever you need me," He said with the sweetest tone, it made my heart melt to hear the words come out of his mouth "I will always be here for you… I'm never leaving." He promised. I could feel myself growing tired and with that I yawned.

"Thank you Jake. I really do love you." I said, right before I passed through to that peaceful black abyss once again.

JPOV

"Thank you Jake. I really do love you." Bella spoke the words that would make any man hers in that instant. I knew that she only loved me in a way that could only be explained if I were her brother, but to me it meant so much more.

As she slipt deeper into that peaceful abyss I replied "I love you too Bella." And with that I kissed her forehead and joined her, hoping to find sleep soon.

*****************************

I lay awake watching my angel sleep.

He lips turned up into a smile and then…

"I love you too Jake." Those words again. I couldn't help myself, I had to kiss her.

I pressed my lips to hers and it was a sure fire way to wake her up. I thought I was in the wrong and stopped as I realised she had come back to consciousness.

"Jake! What are you doing!?" She almost screamed at me, and for that I was thankful that Charlie was still at the hospital.

"I-I'm so sorry Bella. That was out of line… I should go" I said and got to me feet to put my shirt back on.

"Jake please don't leave…"She pleaded also jumping to her feet.

The next thing I knew she was kissing me with so much passion. It was the best feeling in the world to have her soft, warm lips to mine. She lightly touched her tongue to my lips and I knew she wanted me in the exact way I wanted her. My tongue slid into her mouth and together - her tongue and mine - danced with complete synchronisation.

Breathless and completely surprised I pulled away to find Bella smiling with that beautiful, flushed redness in her cheeks.

"Jake, I love you." She told me, her bottom lip was almost bleeding she was biting it so hard. And I knew she was waiting for a reply.

"I love you too Bells." I said with as much devotion as I could find in my heart.

Then for a second time her soft, warm lips crashed to mine. The sensation of being to close to Bella in this way was unbelievable. I pulled back then to stare into her all too familiar eyes. She smile back at me and pulled me on to the bed.

We lay - her in my arms, her head rested on my chest - for some time, it seemed no where near enough though, then the phone rang… "I'll be right back," Bells said as she kissed me quickly, "Don't move a muscle." She then added with a perfect smile.

As I lay, waiting for my angel to return all of a sudden I heard a blood curdling scream coming from down the stairs…

_**Author's Note **_- Hey guys, missed writing this for you guys and im sorry I didn't have access to a computer to continue the story, but when I got back I had so many more ideas and it has changed some of the original plot. I know some of you guys are upset that Bella and Jacob are going out now but don't worry. Bella and Edward will be together soon enough. Love you guys loads. Mwahz.


	7. Chapter 7

_As I lay, waiting for my angel to return all of a sudden I heard a blood curdling scream coming from down the stairs__…_

BPOV

" Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Isabella Swan?" Said the mystery caller.

"Bella, but yep that's me. Who's this?" I replied a little curious.

"I'm sorry but I'm not obligated to inform you of that fact, though I am curious as to whom you spent the night with last night. Nice looking boy he was, but a little too young for you. That's just my opinion though." Said the man on the other end of the line. His voice was familiar, though I couldn't quite pin point where about I'd heard him before…

"How long have you been watching me for?" I replied, and I could feel the worry seeping out through each word.

"Well if I told you that I'd have to kill you now wouldn't I?," he said as he chuckled, "No don't worry I was only joking about that. Though I have been watching you for quite a while. Oh! By the way, where's Charlie, he didn't come home last night. I don't think he would approve of Jacob staying the night don't you think? I mean he can seem a little stubborn at times. Sorry but that's just what I've been observing over the past couple of weeks since I got back to forks." As he said this I started getting frightened and worried.

Questions were popping in and out of my head - Who is this guy? How does he know where I live? Can he see me now? What was he going to do to me? - I don't know how I managed it but I let out a loud scream. Then I could here Jacob's thunderous steps as he raced down to see me.

"Bella, bella, bella. Jacob's coming now. Well, I need you to tell him it was just a spider or something ok? Bella please answer yes or no." The stranger told me with a disturbing friendliness coating his tone.

"Yes. Jake, sorry but there was this really big spider, and you know how much I hate spiders. It was big and furry and YUCK!" I permitted myself a small giggle as he hugged me tightly, trying to let him know that I was just being a big drama queen.

"'S ok bells," he said trying to calm me down, "I'm gonna wait upstairs 'kay?"

"Yep, I'll be up soon." I replied as unsuspecting as I could.

"Bella, is Jacob gone? Answer yes or no." This man was not going to tell me what to do.

Wait where could all this courage have come from? Well I knew it would wear off soon so I had to use it as much now as possible.

"Yes Jacob is gone, now what do you want?" I spoke the words fearlessly.

"Bella, now why would you do that. We don't want to start anything here ok. I want you, and I'm not leaving Forks until I have you. Do you understand me?" He said the words with an authorities tone but I didn't seem to work.

"Well I hope you like disappointment because your not getting me. Not now, not later, Not EVER!" Ok now it was starting to wear thin. Quick speak now or forever wish you did. "Now you listen hear and you listen good. Jacob is my boyfriend and nothing you do will change that. You can come and take me away if you really like but I will never enjoy your company nor your existence, so please, if you have anything more to say I don't really care, so just shut up and leave me alone." I could hear myself gaining may confidence as I saturated the words with authority and hung up then.

JPOV

"'S ok bells," I said, not wanting her to be frightened "I'm gonna wait upstairs 'kay?"

"Yep, I'll be up soon." she replied.

I could read Bella like a book and she knew it. I could see her trying to put on a brave smile, but there was something underneath. I knew it was wrong but instead of going upstairs, I turned the corner and waited behind the wall to see what was really going on.

I couldn't hear what the person on the other end of the line was saying but the next thing I heard Bella say was, "Yes Jacob is gone, now what do you want?" She spoke the words as though she was frightened but trying to seem courageous, so I listened intently on what she said next.

"Well I hope you like disappointment because your not getting me. Not now, not later, Not EVER!" She paused, then spoke again, "Now you listen hear and you listen good. Jacob is my boyfriend and nothing you do will change that. You can come and take me away if you really like but I will never enjoy your company nor your existence, so please, if you have anything more to say I don't really care, so just shut up and leave me alone."

Then she hung up. I raced around the corner just as the tears started falling and pulled her into my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY!!! I'm finally through my writers block and since you guys waited patiently for my last chapter I thought I would get this one out as soon as I could to make up for it. Sorry about that too. I was having a bit of writers block and man was it hectic. I've also been busy with school and exams and work, but I'm working through it as fast as I can so I can write this for youse. Anywayz on with the story…**

_Then she hung up. I raced around the corner just as the tears started falling and pulled her into my arms._

JPOV

"Jake!" she yelled, "I'm sorry. What did you hear?" She spluttered through the tears.

"Bella, I will not let anyone get near you. Ok. I love you Bells and I'm going to protect you." I explained to her, hoping my worry didn't show as much as I was feeling.

She knew then that I was listening since I had walked out of the room, and she just stood in the grasp of my hold whilst I let her cry out her unwanted feelings.

BPOV

After having the… stalker? Call my house I was frightened and worried and yet I still felt safe because I knew deep down that Jacob would save me. After soaking and staining Jake's shirt with my tears, I couldn't help but feel bad that he had to watch my little episode. So as the tears ran dry I turned my head up to look in his eyes, and with that he smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

We went to sign my dad out after I had cleaned up and taken Jacob back to his house to get changed so that he wouldn't get suspicious. The thought reminded me of the phone call then and started a new wave of self-consciousness. Jacob sensed that I was checking behind every tree and car as he lead me into the hospital, and pulled me closer to him. 

**************************

That night I asked dad if Jake could stay the night. He didn't hesitate to say no but when I explained that I had a mystery caller - not a stalker, dad would go crazy if I told him that - he knew I was worried and still thought that Jake and I were still best friends - I hadn't yet told him about us - and so he said it would be alright that Jake slept on my bedroom floor. Little did he know Jacob had already slept in my bed.

I fell asleep easily in Jakes arms. I had insisted that I set up a mattress on the floor for Jacob and dad had no troubles with that, although he didn't yet know that I was not planning on leaving Jacob's arms until I knew my 'mystery caller' was far away.

I slept dreamlessly and woke to the sound of dad's cruiser trying to start. I didn't quite know if dad should be working after his accident, but just in case I had Jake disconnect his ignition.

"UURRGGHH!!" I heard him scream and laughed as Jacob opened his eyes. I gave him a quick kiss and headed down the stairs to grab some breakfast.

"Morning dad," I said as he huffed his way back inside.

"Morning Bells." he replied as he picked up the phone.

"Dad what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"My car won't start so I'm gonna call Kevin to see if he can pick me up." He replied. Why does he always have to be such a workaholic.

"Dad I don't think you should be going back to work so soon." I said as I took the phone off him.

"Hello?" Kevin said as he answered his phone.

"Hi Kevin, It's Bella Swan." I replied.

"Oh! Hey Bella, hows Charlie? I heard he was in an accident."

Yeh he was. That's what I was calling about. Could you let the rest of the crew down at the station that Charlie won't be in this week. I want to keep him at home and let him rest." I said pleadingly. I knew how well that worked on Kevin and he gave in straight away.

"Sure Bella. Tell Charlie I said I hope he gets better soon." He said.

"Thanks Kevin." I hung up then, turning to Charlie.

"That really wasn't necessary Bell. I'm perfectly fine." Dad said to me as I made him some toast.

"Yes dad it was. I know how much you like working and keeping the small town of Forks, Washington safe, blah, blah, blah… But you need some rest dad. You were only in hospital overnight. Your lucky you didn't get a concussion or worse." I explained to him as he buttered his toast and began to eat.

I knew that's where the conversation would stop, because when my dad was eating, that's exactly what he did. He ate, and nothing else. I called Jake down then so he could have some breakfast before I had to go to work. The previous day seemed oblivious and I found it hard to believe that it really happened. It seemed like it was all a really terrible nightmare. 

Jacob offered to drive me to work, he was going to stay there with me just in case I got another call. Jessica seemed just as worried when I told her why Jake was staying with me but promised that she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

"Um… Excuse me," Said a man just over near one of the many display racks in the shop.

"Yes sir. What can I help you with?" I turned to see a pair of dashing green eyes staring back at me. 


	9. Chapter 9

"_Yes sir. What can I help you with?__"__ I turned to see a pair of dashing green eyes staring back at me._

BPOV

His eyes drew me in like gravity to an elephant. So strong and powerful. They were so beautiful I just couldn't look away.

"Well I'm looking for something for my sister. It's her birthday soon and I have no idea what to get her, could you please help me?" His velvet voice was so perfect, I could have listened to this man speak for hours.

I realised I was staring at him far too long than necessary and shook my head to clear it.

"Dr. Cullen… Is that you?" I asked as I recognised the man standing before me. His wet, tussled bronze, bed hair, wind blown from the weather outside - I didn't realise how much the rain and wind had picked up outside.

"Oh, um… Isabella Swan right?" He presumed.

"Yes. Please call me Bella." I replied, my voice surely showing some sign of adoration. I just couldn't' keep my eyes from his. They were green to the extreme, with just a hint of gold topaz in them. They were so stunning, he was…dazzling me.

"Yes, Bella. Well, um, would you please be able to help me out. You know its very hard to shop for a girl. Especially when she's in new clothes everyday." He asked as I composed myself enough to help him out. 

I could hear Jessica laughing and Jacob silently cursing at Dr. Cullen.

"Um… Well, is she punky, funky or chirpy?" I asked, it was usually easier to tell what a customer wanted when you knew their type.

"Definitely chirpy," he said as he chuckled to himself.

"Well, then your in the wrong area of the store then." I laughed jokingly with him. As I took him to the brighter area of the store. "This is something your sister would probably like," I said as I showed him a cute little top. I held in front of myself a small white top with a purple and red butterfly embroidered on it. It also had small red and purple lace shoulder cuffs with beautiful flower designs on them.

I handed it to him and started back towards the counter to ring up his purchase for him, but he grabbed my arm. I turned to him just as he asked "Will you try it on for me? Just so I can see how it looks. You look about her size," he stood then, waiting for my answer.

"Um… Yeh, sure, why not?" and I grabbed the shirt off him once again and lead him over to the changing rooms.

"I don't usually wear this type of thing, so don't blame me it doesn't look any good!" I yelled over the changing room door.

"I'm sure you'll look just wonderful." He retaliated.

"Yeh, right…" I whispered only loud enough for myself to hear. Then as I stepped out of the changing room I realised that I'd gained a little audience. Three pairs of eyes were staring at me instead of just one. Standing before me were, Dr. Cullen, who I'd expected, then Jacob and Jessica had wandered over quietly enough that I couldn't hear. 

They just stood there, wide eyed and smiling at me until finally Dr. Cullen spoke just one word, "wow", it was all he had to say, then I blushed a dark crimson. The blood flooding to my face as I turned my head away biting my bottom lip so hard I thought I would break right through it.

EPOV

As I stood waiting for Bella Swan to come out of the dressing room I wondered if she would realise that I was only here for her company. I only had one sister, and she was quite petite. Though Bella didn't even know my name so I don't think she would realise that over the next few weeks I would be stopping by her shop to buy for many 'girls', just to have the pleasure of her company.

As the door creaked open, the other woman working in the store wandered over to check out Bella. Along with the young man who was with her at the hospital just yesterday.

Then Bella stepped out of the changing room looking even more wonderful than I could have ever imagined. The lovely white top she had just tried on for me looked so beautiful on her, I was glad then that I got up the courage to ask her to try it on for me. I couldn't' stop the first words that came out of my mouth "_Wow_…" I said just before she blushed an attractive crimson.

"Bella, you look so hot right now," the young man said as he pulled her into a loving embrace.

Of course she had a boyfriend. How could I not have know? At that moment I felt a sudden urge of jealousy, that man was so lucky to have a woman like that.

"Thanks Jake." she replied as she gave him a small kiss. A kiss that started a new wave of jealousy.

"Well, um… thank-you Bella. I think she will really love it." I told her as I headed back to the display rack to grab a smaller size whilst she was getting undressed, just so she wouldn't notice. The girl called Jessica rang up my purchase and I was just about to walk out the door when I walked into the young man who had kissed Bella only moments ago.

"If you ever try to hit on Bella again I will knock your lights out. Go it Cullen?" He practically screamed 'I'm jealous!' when he said that to me and I felt a little better about that. I small smile made itself present on my lips just as Bella came out of the changing room and Jacob had already pulled her into a hug.

"Thank-you Bella. Have a nice day." I said to her as I walked out the door.

"Bye Dr. Cullen," she called after me.


	10. Chapter 10

"_Bye Dr. Cullen,__"__ she called after me._

_**Chapter 10:**_

JPOV

I was so angry at that stupid doctor. Why did he have to hit on my girlfriend? Why couldn't he just hit on Jessica or something? URRGGHH!! I really wanted to punch him when he asked Bells to try on that stupid white top. It was a really hot top on her, but the way she looked at him, it was like she couldn't look away, like he wouldn't let her or something. She just held his gaze with an awed expression… Was that the way she looked at me? I really hoped so.

"So, Bella you ready to go? I wanna drop by my house and grab some clothes, if you still want me to stay tonight?" I asked her trying to get her attention back again.

She only had to work a half day today because it was Sunday, so Jess was just about to close up anyway. "Yeh sure Jake," she replied, coming over to give me a kiss.

I loved the way she kissed me. It was like we were the only two people on earth and nothing else mattered. She pulled away too early though and I pouted and put on an innocent face.

"Don't get too carried away," she said with a playful smile, "we still have to convince Charlie that we're 'just friends' so you can stay the night again." Then she gave a playful giggle while I started up the Rabbit.

During the drive home I just couldn't stop thinking about that _Dr. Cullen_ dude. Bella noticed my insecurities straight away - she could read me just as easily as I could read her - and gave my hand a squeeze to reassure me that it was just us two and I could talk to her now.

"What's up Jake?" she asked with worried and curious eyes.

"Nothing. Its stupid, I'm just overreacting don't worry about me." I told her. I didn't want to tell her that I was… jealous of _him._

"Jake just spit it out before you choke," she said with a nudge to my side.

"Naw, I'm ok. Don't worry about it." I tried to shrug it off and gave her a quick peck. She instantly knew I was hiding something, and I knew it. That was what always made me spill.

"Ok, ok. It's just… the way you looked at that dude earlier today. It made me a little… mad, 'cause you tried on that stupid little white, gorgeous, hugging, sexy top." I said as I laughed, still not quite convincing her.

"You were jealous weren't you Jakey?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"Naw, I was just angry at him for asking you to try on something. He should have just given his sister or whatever the money and she could come down and try it on herself." I started getting louder though still not yelling.

We'd reached my place down in La Push then and I jumped out of the car and greeted my dad before walking down the hall to my room and grabbing a few clothes.

"Dad I'm staying at Bella's place again tonight. I'll be at school tomorrow but I won't see you 'til tomorrow arvo." I said as I hurried back out to the car.

"Ok Jake. Tell Charlie I said hi will you?" he yelled back wheeling out to the doorstep to wave us goodbye.

"Will do." I called back over my shoulder as I got back into the Rabbit.

I never really took an notice of the speed limits in La Push 'cause I knew I wouldn't get a fine, but as soon as we got back into Forks I had to slow down. Charlie would kill me if he found out how I drove. Bells never really took any notice to my driving, though I knew it frightened her. I slowed down just this once, to make our trip together just that extra bit longer.

"Jake? What's really wrong?" she asked me and I had to tell her the truth, it felt so wrong to lie to her.

"When you told Cullen that you would try on that shirt for him… I just felt so jealous," I explained to her, "And then when he said 'wow', I just couldn't help myself I had to make sure that he knew you were mine. That's why I told you you looked hot and kissed you. I just had to make sure that he knew you were mine, not that you didn't look hot. You looked stunningly beautiful, if Jess and him weren't there I don't know if I would have been able to keep my hands off you." I added with a small chuckle, then she blushed my favourite shade of red, and I knew I was forgiven.

"Jake. You know I'm yours forever, nothing will change that. And when Dr. Cullen asked me to try on the top I sort of knew you would get jealous. Did I mention tat you look so sexy when your jealous." She confessed, and that was it.

As soon as I stopped the car outside Bella's house I turned and forced my lips onto hers and she gladly joined in. Her lips were soft, warm and eager against mine and our love for each other was present as our kiss deepened. She parted her lips slightly and just with the very tip of her tongue she touched it to the edge of my bottom lip and I knew what she wanted. Slowly I slid my tongue into her mouth and together they danced in unison.

We were broken apart by a tap on the passenger window of the Rabbit. We broke apart and turned to see a rather annoyed Charlie standing on the lawn with his fists balled up and his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for us to step out of the car.

"Charlie… I can -" and I was broken off.

"Explain? Yes there seems to be a bit of a situation that you need to explain to me right now. Bella go inside please, I need to talk to Jacob for a minute." He kept his voice stern yet soft.

Bella headed inside after giving me a quick kiss - which only made Charlie even more annoyed than he already was - and gave him a warning glare. With that I readied myself, I closed my eyes, gritted my teeth and then squinted so I could just see Charlie.

He was…smiling at me. I think? I opened my eyes and to my surprise… Charlie was actually smiling at me.


	11. Chapter 11

_He was__…__smiling at me. I think? I opened my eyes and to my surprise__…__ Charlie was actually smiling at me._

_**Chapter 11:**_

BPOV

"Charlie… I can -" Jacob was just about to explain everything when dad cut him off.

"Explain? Yes there seems to be a bit of a situation that you need to explain to me right now. Bella go inside please, I need to talk to Jacob for a minute." He said to me, his voice showing no anger what so ever.

I gave Jacob what may be my last kiss for him and walked inside after giving my dad a final 'warning glare'. He knew that that meant he was not to raise his voice or get angry with Jacob before hearing our part of the story.

I sat down in the kitchen - choosing a seat where I couldn't see out the window - so I wouldn't see my dad yelling at my first real boyfriend. All I could hear outside was the light tapping of the rain starting to trickle down on the roof.

The next thing I heard shocked me to the extreme, it was the sound of two tones of boisterous laughter, my dad's and Jacob's. Why would they be laughing? I mean… shouldn't my dad be yelling and screaming at Jacob for corrupting my youth or something? It just wasn't adding up. I jumped up our from my seat at the kitchen table and stomped over to the still open front door.

"What's going on you two?" I asked them as they looked at me with the same, dumbfound expressions.

"Well, I was preparing myself to be screamed at on a whole other level, when I opened my eyes and Charlie was smiling at me." Jacob started.

"And then I shook Jacob's hand and told him it was about time he made a move on you, and that I'd been waiting for something to happen between the two of you. I could see it, but obviously you guys hadn't figured it out yet," my dad finished.

Then with a smug smile Jacob pulled me into hiss arms and kissed me, just like this afternoon. Though the feeling wasn't the same - perhaps because my father was watching us - I could still feel the love that we shared.

******************************

On Monday morning I was so happy that my dad had let Jacob stay the night - he trusted Jake and I enough not to do anything - because once again I woke up in the arms of my angel.

I listened to Jacob snoring, just leaning my head against his chest. His snores started to trail off and then he was kissing my forehead, "Good morning Bells." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

"It certainly is." I replied giving him a kiss before rushing off to my bathroom before he could say anything else.

"Bella… Can I come in?" He asked waiting patiently on the other side of my bathroom door.

"JACOB! You certainly cannot. What would dad say when he found out?" I screamed back at him.

"But I need to have a shower. I have to go to school today and it will take e a bit longer to drive from here." He retaliated knowing I couldn't argue back. So I grabbed my towel, rapped it around myself and pushed passed him as I head out the door, but I wasn't quick enough and he grabbed my arm and pulled my into him. Then he gave me a big hug and a quick peck before closing the bathroom door. How could he tease me like that? It just wasn't fair.

After Jacob and I had finished getting ready for school and work, we walked hand in hand down the stairs to get some breakfast. I wasn't very hungry so I chose just to have a granola bar while Jake had some cereal. He gave me a kiss and cuddle before he headed off to school - Jake was two years younger than me and was in his final year at La Push High School.

"Bye Charlie." Jake called over his shoulder as he walked out the front door.

"See you Jake." Dad replied.

"I'm gonna head off too dad. I have to open this morning. I'll see you when I get home." I told my dad before grabbing my jacket and keys.

"Um, Bells?" He said following me into the hallway.

"Yeh dad?" I replied, curious to where he was taking the conversation.

"You and Jake…" was all he said next.

"What about me and Jake?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

He hesitated then asked, "How long?"

I knew he was going to try and have 'the talk' with me soon and I had to get out of it some how. "Two days, that's all I swear dad, and nothing has happened." I responded, "Sorry dad can we do this later I have to go?" I told him.

"Yeh, sure Bells. Have fun at work." He said as I opened the front door.

"Ok. I'll see you when I get home. Love you dad."

"Love you too Bells."

I walked out the door closing it behind me and trudged down the stone path to my Chevy. I started up the Chevy and the thunderous roar startled me. I think I've been riding with Jake a little too much.

As I drove through the streets I heard my phone ringing. My dad was a cop and had taught me all the road rules before I even got my car so I knew not to answer it. I left it ringing and got to work just in time. I opened the doors and put the signs outside and then the phone rang.

"Hello, Fashion Forever, Bella speaking." I answered.

"Ah, Bella. Nice to speak to you again." I recognised the voice instantly, it was my mystery caller.

_**Author Note - **__Hey guys I hope your liking the story so far. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask, I will answer any questions you may have. Please review I want to know what you think. If you have any ideas please let me know. They could be a big breakthrough In the story, I don't know. So please review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry guys it took me a bit longer to update but I've given you 3 chapters so I hop that makes up for it. I was just really busy with end of year exams and work and stuff. Thanx for waiting and I hope you like what I've written. Please review. Mwahz. xx.**

"_Ah, Bella. Nice to speak to you again.__"__ I recognised the voice instantly, it was my mystery caller._

_**Chapter 12:**_

BPOV

"What do you want?" I asked, not thinking.

"I believe I have already answered that question for you." His tone friendly yet disturbing.

"Why are you calling me? I already told you, i don't want anything to do with you." I replied, my voice shaky.

"Maybe you had a change of heart… Anyway, how come you didn't answer your mobile? I saw you going to reach for it, then you just stopped." 

"How did you get my number?" I asked worry definitely showing now. Nobody had that number except my closest friends and my dad, no-one that would give a total stranger my number.

"I have my sources." he replied confidently.

As the worry started taking over, I felt the sudden urge that I shouldn't be afraid of this person. He was only making calls, for all I knew he could be 15 and pranking me. I had to let this guy know that I wasn't afraid of him, and that I knew he couldn't hurt me - I mean I had Jacob and my dad to protect me.

"Yeh? What sources might they be?" I asked confidently. He stuttered at first, not expecting my question, then he regained his evilness and spoke quietly, threateningly.

"Sources that went to high school with you. Sources that you trust, well you might not trust them anymore, but sources that you used to trust. That you were friends with all through you schooling years. Someone you may have gone out with, maybe it was an ex-boyfriend. Maybe, it was a girlfriend, but if I told you that, you may find out who I am. And we wouldn't want that would we?" A hypothetical question I assumed, but I felt the need to make him wish he hadn't have asked.

"Actually, we would. Well, I would, it wouldn't be very good for you if the Chief Charlie Swan found out I had a stalker." I answered.

"Yes. I overheard that conversation with Charlie. Though I do remember you referring to me as your 'mystery caller'." He retaliated.

"Well that was after only one phone call. Now it's two I'm starting to think you're a little desperate. How original, I mean stalking a small town girl, daughter of the Chief Police Officer, just found a boyfriend she actually likes and now a big bad man wants to take her a way. Sounds a little like a cheesy movie don't you think?" I spoke the words with confidence I knew I could back up. I really wasn't all that afraid of this pathetic looser.

Just then a customer walked in, "Well, Bella I'm sorry but you seem to have company so I'll let you go. But don't think this will be the last call from me. Goodbye Bells." He said then he hung up. He was using my dads nickname for me. How long had this weirdo been watching me? Unanswered questions were now racing through my head, though I was brought out of my trance by a young woman speaking to me.

"Um… excuse me?" the woman asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I replied.

"Well, my brother, Edward," I finally knew his name, "came in yesterday and bought this top for me," she pulled out the little white top that I had so reluctantly tried on yesterday for 'Edward', "and he grabbed a size too big I was just wondering if I could exchange it for a smaller one." she added.

"Yes, no problem I'll just grab it for you. What size did you need?" I asked her.

"A four please." She answered.

"It's a lovely top isn't it?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yes, it's gorgeous." she added with little exaggeration.

"Your brother must really like you to pick out something you would actually where."

"Yes, Edward is a wonderful brother. He always knows what to get me, it's like he can read my mind sometimes." She told me. I was suddenly curious about this dashing, kind-hearted brother of hers. _Edward_. What a beautiful name. Older, yet modern in a way. It really suited him, all of him, those green eyes and that luscious bronze hair with his beautiful pale skin. Wait…What am I saying? I have Jacob, and I love every bit of him.

"Here you go." I said as I handed her the top.

"Thanks, by the way my names Alice. It was lovely to meet you." she told me as she hugged me and walked out the door into the cool, Monday morning air.

"Bye…" I said as the door closed behind her.

She walked only two paces and jumped into an awesome yellow Porsche. The she gave me a small wave and drove off. She was a… chirpy girl, just as Edward had said. "Definitely chirpy!" he had said yesterday, and she was _very _chirpy indeed.

_**Author's Notes - **_Please review. I'm waiting to hear back from more people to let me know what they think. I have only had a few reviews and they are mainly juts asking questions. I really want to know what you guys think, do I need to change anything? Is there anything you're unhappy with? What do you like about it? So please review. PLEASE!!!


	13. Chapter 13

_She walked only two paces and jumped into an awesome yellow Porsche. The she gave me a small wave and drove off. She was a__…__ chirpy girl, just as Edward had said. __"__Definitely chirpy!__"__ he had said yesterday, and she was very chirpy indeed._

_**Chapter 13:**_

JPOV

As I drove to school I couldn't help but think about that Cullen dude again. I knew Bella had already explained it to me and had reassured me that she was all mine forever, but there was just no… no…confidence in her voice. It was like she wasn't juts trying to convince me, she was trying to convince herself as well.

So I tried to call her, she would just be finished putting the signs outside and moving the display racks around to the right areas. _'bring, bring. bring, bring. bring, bring. bring, bring.' _No answer. Must be talking to someone else. I'll just call later, I told myself. It was too long for me.

Just then I arrived at school. "Hey dude." Quil and Embry called at the same time.

"Hey guys. How was your weekend?" I asked, already knowing the answer but hoping they would ask me the same thing so I could tell them about Bella and I.

"Crap." Quil said.

"Yeah I was grounded again." Embry answered.

"What did you do this time?" I asked curiously.

"Sneaking out again." He replied.

"Why do you sneak out again? Oh, wait… don't answer that." I said as we chuckled together. Embry had just got a new girlfriend and hadn't yet told his parents. He knew they would disapprove.

"So what'd you do?" Quil asked me.

"I kissed Bella." I replied smugly.

"FINALLY!" they cried together.

"and Guess what?" I asked them one the laughter had died down.

"What." Embry asked.

"She kissed me back and I even stayed 2 nights in her room. And Charlie knew too."

"WHAT!!" Quil screamed.

"Yep, Charlie knew all about Bella and me and he let me stay the night when he was in hospital and then again last night." I told them, soaking up the glory.

"Awesome. I hope my girlfriends dad is that cool with me staying the night…" he trailed off into his own little fantasies and it was then that I was so glad I couldn't see or hear them. They were sure to be disturbing.

"So?" Embry asked, "How far did you go?" he asked.

"Well I've seen her in just her towel but we haven't done anything but kiss. It's not like that with Bells." I explained to them. They just made goo-goo eyes at me and batted their lashes. _'DING!'_, the bell rang.

"I'll se you guys at lunch." I said before walking to my first class - Gym. I usually hated gym, but when I thought about Bella, suddenly gym was my favourite class ever. I sat out of the volleyball game and just sat in a daze thinking about my Bella. How good that sounded, _my_ Bella.

Gym finished quickly and I got changed and headed to science. Mr Syer, my science teacher, was pretty funny. He always made jokes and was all-round a good teacher. I hated science, but with Mr Syer it was bearable. Then the bell rang bring me to a lunch time full of questions.

As I walked down the hall towards the cafeteria I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turned to see none other than the annoying Nicole. Nicole had this weird idea that I liked her since we were five. I was her next door neighbour and she liked me too.

"Hey sexy." She said.

"Bye Nicole." I replied turning back towards the cafeteria.

"Jakey, wait!" She yelled after me, but I ignored her and kept walking.

"But I have something really important to tell you." she ran up beside me and pulled my shirt so her mouth was right by my ear.

"What Nicole?" I asked harshly.

"I love you Jakey." she said and she pulled my lips to hers. I pushed her away and yelled at her.

"NICOLE I DON'T LIKE YOU! I'M GOING OUT WITH BELLA!" and I stalked angrily towards the cafeteria.

"Who's _Bella_?" she called after me.

"My girlfriend." I told her sharply and stalked off, still angry about what she had done. I reached the cafeteria, not really in the mood to talk, grabbed some food and paid. Then I stalked out to the car park to sit in my Rabbit and eat my lunch. The guys must have noticed my angry mood and came out to the Rabbit just after I had put on a cd.

"What's up man?" Embry asked me concerned.

"Nothing," I told them, "don't worry about it."

"Come on dude you can't just stomp out of the cafeteria and expect us not to know something's wrong." Quil said.

"It's Nicole." I said, still not wanting to talk about it I turned up the music that was on the radio. By that time Quil was sitting in the backseat leaning forward though the break of the seat and the passenger seat where Embry had parked himself.

"What about her? She say she loved you again?" Quil yelled over the music.

Embry turned it down and asked "Dude what's up? What did Nicole do?"

"I was walking to meet you guys in the cafeteria and I felt a hand tap my shoulder, so I turned around and Nicole said 'Hey sexy' so I turned around and said 'Bye Nicole' and kept walking. Then she told me she had something really important to tell me but I ignored her and just kept walking. So then she ran up beside me, pulled my shirt so her lips were at my ear, asked 'What Nicole?', and she said 'I love you Jakey'. Ugh I hate that nickname. Anyway, then she kissed me. Well not really she practically stuck her tongue down my throat. So I pushed her away and told her that I was going out with Bella." I explained to them.

Then I turned the music back up and pushed the seat back so I was lying down and closed my eyes. Then my phone rang.


	14. Chapter 14

_Then I turned the music back up and pushed the seat back so I was lying down and closed my eyes. Then my phone rang._

_**Chapter 14:**_

BPOV

After Alice had left I decided to call Jacob - it would be his lunchtime now - and see how his day was going.

"Hello?" Jacob answered after the first ring.

"Hey Jake." I replied.

"Bella! Do you know how good it is to hear your voice?" He asked me.

"Not as good as it will be when you skip last period and come shopping with me." I answered him.

"I'll be there soon." He said and I heard a lot of _'who's that?', where are you going Jacob?', you can't leave me in maths alone, I'll die'_, in the background. He must have been with Quil and Embry. They had been Jake's best friends since he could talk, and because I hung out with Jacob so much throughout my life they had become like brothers to me. Quil was short, muscular and had a short fuzz of dark brown hair. Embry was tall, lean and his hair was long and the same dark brown as both Jacob and Quil. They all had a dark copper skin tone - though Jacob's seemed just a tone darker - as they were all part of the tribe called **Quillautte, **that came from the La Push reservation just 15 minutes away from my house in Forks, Washington.

"Tell Quil and Embry I said hey." I said to him before he could hang up.

"Embry, Quil," I heard him say, he must have already kicked them out of the Rabbit. "Bella says hey. See youse." _'Bye traitor, See you man'_ I heard then it was just the revving of the Rabbit's familiar engine.

"See you soon Jake." I said to him.

"Yep. Love you Bells." He replied.

"Love you too Jake." Then the connection was lost as he hung up the phone.

Only minutes later the Rabbit came round the corner. Jess had let me have the afternoon off after I told her about the second call, so I decided to get some alone time with Jake and go shopping. Jake was the only person I could shop with, because he was the only one who could make me laugh and actually enjoy it. Jess was always running through the shops trying things on and getting as much as she could. But with Jake we just took our time and brought only what we really wanted, it was great shopping with him.

"Hey Bell." he called to me through the open passenger door as I climbed into his car. I could hear the irritability in his voice and knew at once that he was angry or annoyed about something.

"Hey, Jake… What's wrong?" I asked him, starting to worry.

"Nothin'." he replied unwillingly.

"Jake? Please tell me." I pleaded feeling the pain in his voice. I wrapped his free hand in the two of mine and turned the power of my eyes on him.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." He said once again.

"Jake stop the car please." I told him, not wanting to cause an accident if his temper flared.

"Why?" He asked with dejection seeping through, probably thinking that something he had said had angered me.

"Please…" I asked a second time. He pulled over then, sitting on the side of the road I leant over to him and kissed him. "Please Jacob," I asked, "won't you tell me what's wrong?"

He looked me in the eyes and said just one word, "Nicole." and I was furious. Nicole was a stupid sophomore who thought Jacob loved her. She had tried numerous times to convince Jacob that he was in love with her also without much success.

"What did she do?" I asked him through my teeth.

"She… she kissed me." he told me as the anger rose and flowed through me. I opened the door and flew around to the drivers side. "Get out." I told Jacob sternly.

He emerged from the car and took my place in the passenger seat as I sat in the drivers seat and started the car. As I drove back towards La Push to talk to Nicole, I could feel Jacob's eyes on me. I turned to him and took his hand in mine. "Don't worry Jake," I told him, "I love you."

"Thank you." he replied lovingly. I drove as fast as the speed limits would let me - having a police officer for a dad had some effect on me after all - and sped through La Push to the high school. The last class had just finished and people were all through the car park. Finding Nicole wasn't easy, her car stood out like a soar thumb. It was a bright yellow, Jeep Wrangler. I parked only two spaces down and was quick to exit the car.

"NICOLE!" I screamed and she turned to face me. I couldn't tell if Jacob was following me, but I continued towards her like there was no tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

"_NICOLE!__"__ I screamed and she turned to face me. I couldn't tell if Jacob was following me, but I continued towards her like there was no tomorrow._

_**Chapter 15:**_

JPOV

As we entered the school parking lot, we spotted Nicole's car easily. The bright yellow Jeep Wrangler was parked only two spaces down when Bella got out of the Rabbit. "NICOLE!" she screamed and continued towards her.

"Who are _you_?" Nicole asked confidently.

"I'm the girl who's going to beat the crap out of you for kissing my boyfriend!" she yelled back at her. By this time most people had stopped what they were doing and formed a large circle around Nicole's car and Bella and Nicole themselves.

"Jacob kissed _me_." Bella was outraged by her blasphemy.

"That's bullshit and you know it." she continued to yell at Nicole getting even angrier by the minute.

"You can think what you like about your so called boyfriend but he's kissed most of the girls at this school whilst you've been going out." Nicole continued to lie.

Quil and Embry stepped in to break up what I didn't want to. I _wanted _to see Bella hit Nicole because I couldn't. My father had always taught me not to hit girls, I have that much respect for him and myself to at least keep from hurting her myself.

"Bella. Calm down, now the principle is on his way, okay. We don't want Charlie to hear about this do we?" Embry spoke quietly, only to Bella. I went and stood by Bella, placing my hand in hers.

BPOV

"Bella. Calm down, now the principle is on his way, okay. We don't want Charlie to hear about this do we?" I didn't know where he came from but suddenly Embry was in front of me and Jake was beside me holding my hand. He leant down to whisper in my ear, "I'm sorry Nicole has done this. I love you Bella." but it outraged me that he was apologizing for something that he had no control over.

"Don't say sorry for what this cow has done Jacob. You did nothing wrong. She just keeps telling herself that you like her too. You know that's not right, I know that's not right. So if she is going to go around kissing other girls boyfriends then let her be the pathetic little cow she is!" I screamed at him and started back to the car. I climbed into the passenger seat, not composed enough to drive and waited patiently for Jake to return.

Quil, Embry and Jacob all climbed into the car. Jacob started the engine then and drove towards Embry's house which was closest to the school in La Push. When we reached Embry's house I got out too. I hugged Embry and said to him, "Thank you Embry. I don't think I would have been able to restrain form hitting her unless you had stepped in, and I'm really glad we didn't have to get Charlie or the principle involved in this."

"Don't worry Bell. It actually would have been great to see you hit her." He chuckled and walked inside as I took my place once again in the passenger seat.

"So… Bella?" Quil started.

"Yes Quil?" I asked.

"Um… I was wondering if maybe you were gonna… you know… scream at Nicole some more maybe not in the school parking lot?" he replied nervously.

"No Quil. Sorry but I don't even want to see her again or I might not be able to stop myself from hitting her. I was lucky Embry stepped in." I answered, proud that I had thought of a reasonable response.

"Damn it." I heard him mutter under his breath. I turned to see that Jake had already reached Quil's house behind the only small shop in La Push.

"See you guys." Quil said as he trudged up the small concrete path to his front door. Jacob and I waved as he drove back towards my house in Forks. I didn't think we would be going shopping anymore and it looked like Jacob had had the same thought.

Jacob kept his eyes on the road the whole time he was driving, only taking them off to look around the corner and make sure we weren't going to crash into someone else. Then, suddenly, his hand was in mine and he had pulled up outside of the Forks Wal-Mart.

"What are we doing here Jake?" I asked, not in the mood to shop.

"I'm hungry." he said with a smirk on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

"_I__'__m hungry.__"__ he said with a smirk on his face._

_**Chapter 16:**_

BPOV

"Jacob, I'll make you something when we get to my place. Please can we just go home?" I asked him.

"Nope." he said, he popped the 'p' trying to lighten the mood.

"Ok, I'll wait here. Hurry back." I told him and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Naw…Bells, you have to come in with me or this won't work."

"What won't work Jacob?" I asked getting sick of his game.

"Come in and see." he replied mockingly, with a playful smile spreading across his lips. I knew something was going to happen inside though the smile on Jake's face wasn't showing in his eyes, which meant only one thing. The _something_ inside, was going to surprise me and make him unhappy somehow.

JPOV

"Jacob I'll make you something when we get back to my place. Please can we just go home?" Bella pleaded with me as I parked right next to the Doctor's car.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. Maybe, just maybe, I could get her to enjoy this little pit-stop I hoped.

"Ok," she told me, "I'll wait here. Hurry back," she said as she kissed my cheek. Why did she have to be so darn stubborn?

"Naw… Bells, you have to come in with me or this won't work." I told her teasingly.

"What won't work Jacob?" she asked, slowly getting irritated.

"Come in and see." I answered, I gave her a smile that didn't quite reach up to my eyes - hoping she wouldn't notice too easily - and hopped out of the car.

I waited in front of _his_ shiny Volvo, waiting for her to get out of the car. She sat there with a frown plastered to her face, I gave her a small pout and linked my hands in front of my face. She forced herself a smile and slowly she got out of the Rabbit and walked towards me. I held out my hand which she took eagerly. I didn't know how I was going to let her go, but I knew, just by the way she looked at _him_ and _him_ at her, that somehow I would find a way to make Bella as happy as she could be. I just had to stay around and be there for her, just like an older brother, like the older brother she would need when or if he broke her heart. I would always be waiting for that moment.

BPOV

Jake held his hand out for me and I practically ripped it from the rest of his body. I leaned into his shoulder and together we walked into Wal-mart.

"Holy crap!" I screamed when the doors opened. I turned to see Jacob was just as shocked as I was.

The whole shop was silent and still just looking at one woman, who I remembered to be Alice - the girl from the shop, with the yellow Porsche - who was racing around the shop just throwing things into the trolley, a trolley of which Adonis himself was pushing. As soon as he saw Jacob and I enter the shop he stopped and turned to watch us. _Edward._

Alice stopped also, and turned to see what _he_ was looking at. She noticed me and ran straight at me.

"Bella!" she screamed and hugged me as if we were the best of friends.

"Um…hi Alice." I replied a little shaken.

Jacob was as still as anything and shocked to see that I knew this woman.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen." She told him and held her hand out for him to shake. He took it and smiled.

"I-I'm Jacob," he said, "Jacob Black."

"Well Jacob Black. It's nice to meet you." she replied cheerfully - I think she really meant it.

"_Edward, come over hear and stop staring at her like a love sick puppy_." she whispered to him, although it was just loud enough for me to hear.

Slowly, he walked towards us.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again." he said whilst shaking Jacob's hand. Then he looked towards me, his green eyes pierced into mine and I couldn't help but feel a little faint.

"Bella." he said as he kissed my hand like a true gentleman.

"Dr. Cullen." I replied.

"Please, call me Edward."

******************************************************************

_**Author's Notes - **_Thank you for reading and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was really busy what with the Twilight movie finally coming out. I LOVED IT!!! I'm not going to say anything about it, because I don't want to ruin it for anybody who hasn't seen it. Anyways, please review. I love hearing your questions and comments. PM me if you would like a preview into the next couple of chapters.


	17. Chapter 17

**FINALLY BELLA AND EDWARD ARE GETTING TOGETHER!!! Read on and find out what happens…**

"_Please, call me Edward.__"_

_**Chapter 17:**_

BPOV

_Edward_. What a name… It suited him as much as any name could suit a person.

Jacob turned to me and whispered into my ear, "Bella, you know I love you. But I want you to be happy. I see the way you look at him, and he at you. I'm breaking up with you. But only so that you can be happy, I will always be waiting in the wings, but know that I really do love you." Then he took my hang and placed it into Edward's.

"Jacob…I love you too." I said as I hugged him. The I turned to look at Edward.

I pulled my hand back and blushed. I can't believe Jacob just did that. Edward took my hand again, then he kissed it and pulled me towards Jacob's Rabbit.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously.

He replied with the one word that made me melt, "Home."

EPOV

Jacob leaned in to whisper something in Bella's ear. Only moments later he took Bella's hand and placed it in mine. She hugged him, pulled her hand away and blushed an incredibly sexy red. I took her hand once again - it felt so right to have her hand in mine - and headed for the Volvo, Alice would find her own way home - she would probably call Jasper.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked me as we walked towards my car.

"Home." I replied and she smiled hugely. I took that as a good sign.

I opened the passenger seat door and she took her seat, never letting the smile on her face fade. I raced around to the drivers side and started the engine.

It was a little awkward driving back to my house with Bella sitting only inches away from me. None of us felt the need to fill the silence with talk, so we listened to the music that was in my CD player at the time - Debussy's "Claire De Lune".

"Claire De Lune is great." she told me.

"I like Debussy's music. Clair De Lune is one of my favourites." I replied as I smiled at her. She blushed another delicate shade of red, oh… how beautiful she looked when her cheeks were burning with that red.

"Your blush is beautiful." I told her without thinking. She immediately blushed a darker crimson and replied.

"I wouldn't call it beautiful, but thank you anyhow."

"It's my pleasure." I said, and truly it was. Just being in her presence made me so happy.

We reached my house and I didn't even think to ask her whether she would like to meet my parents, Carlisle and Esme.

"Um…Sorry I forgot to ask." I said with a chuckle.

"Ask what?"

"Would you like to meet my parents?" I hoped so much for her to say yes, and she did.

"Yes, of course. But first wouldn't you like to ask a different question?" she replied.

"Um…What question are you referring to?" I asked.

"Well, when you introduce me. What are you going to say? Hey this is Bella, my friend."

I looked deep into her luscious brown, puppy dog eyes and I instantly felt so much love towards her.

"Isabella Swan," I started as she blushed, "Be my girlfriend. Please?"

"Yes Edward." It made me feel indescribable to hear my name coming from her soft pink lips.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it, once again she blushed and her breathing became unsteady. I would try very hard to get that reaction out of her as much as I could this afternoon.

I got out of the car and held her door open for her.

"Thank you." she said as I took her hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No, but let's go." She replied with a soft, musical giggle. I laughed along with her and together we walked up the stairs to my front door.

_**Author's Notes - **_So… are you guys happy that Bella and Edward are finally together. It was supposed to happen a couple of chapters ago but it just wasn't the right time. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this to happen for a while. Well review and let me know what you think… If you have any ideas about what should happen in the next chapter when Bella meets the family, let me know. I would love to hear your ideas. It will be in Bella's point of view too, so take that into consideration.


	18. Chapter 18

"_No, but let__'__s go.__"__ She replied with a soft, musical giggle. I laughed along with her and together we walked up the stairs to my front door._

_**Chapter 18:**_

BPOV

"Ready?" Edward asked me, his soft velvet voice was like heaven to me.

This was going to be interesting, I've been his girlfriend for what? 2 minutes and now I'm meeting his family. Alice was nice enough, so I'm really hoping the rest of the family is as welcoming as her.

"No, but let's go." I told him with a small giggle, he chuckled along with me and the sound of his laughter was even better than his voice, if a sound could ever be better than his velvet, musical voice that I loved so much.

As we took each step towards the door, I got more and more nervous. Edward sensed this and whispered into my ear, "It's ok. I'm right here with you." Then he kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand. That one sentence was enough to reassure me.

My cheek was still tingling in the spot where Edward had kissed me when he opened the front door.

"Bella!" Alice squealed when she saw me in Edward's arms. How did she get home so quickly? Never mind…

"Hello Alice." I replied, my voice a little shaky. She ran over and gave me a hug.

Next thing I know Alice had let go and I was face to face with six inhumanly beautiful people. Edward squeezed my hand and introduced me to them.

"Bella, this is my mother, Esme, my father, Carlisle, my brother, Emmett, and you already know Alice. Then we have, Jasper, Alice's partner and Rosalie, who is Emmett's fiancé. Jasper and Rosalie are twins." They each gave me a hug and welcomed me to the family.

Esme was lovely, she had a beautiful heart shaped face and lovely burgundy hair. Carlisle was blonde, tall and looked _way_ too young to have children who were already in their twenty's.

Emmett was tall, muscular and had short, dark hair. He was extremely scary but when he spoke it was all fun and games. He was a giant teddy bear. Rosalie was tall, blonde and was the most beautiful woman I had even seen. She was one of those people that made you self conscious by just standing the same room as you.

Alice was pixy-like and thin to the extreme. Her hair was short, dark and spiking out in every direction, and her partner Jasper had honey blonde hair, tall, not muscular but more toned and was very friendly.

After I had met everybody Edward took my hand and we walked up to his room on the third story of their massive 3 story home.

"They like you you know." he said to me as we sat down on his black leather sofa.

"Really?" I asked feeling a little self conscious and worried.

"Really." he told me. "So…What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Um…I don't know. It's getting kind of late I should probably head home." I said to him reluctantly.

"Oh, ok. I'll drive you." He answered.

On the way back to my house I was thinking very hard about what I was going to say to my dad. He only just found out about Jacob and I and now I was going to tell him I was going out with his doctor. Edward noticed my concentration and released my hand from the death grip I had on the seat of his Volvo.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing." I replied.

"Bella, please tell me. I don't like seeing you worried." he told me. I felt my cheek flush as I blushed just 1 of my hundreds of shades of red.

"I just don't know what I'm going to tell my dad. I mean he just found out yesterday that Jacob and I are together and now I'm going to tell him that Jacob broke up with me and now… guess what dad? I'm dating your doc-." I was cut off as he silenced me with a kiss.

How good it felt to have his lips against mine. How natural this felt to be with him this way.

_**Author's Notes - **_**Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. Next chapter Charlie meets Edward… Will Charlie approve of Bella's new doctor boyfriend??? Keep reading and find out…**


	19. Chapter 19

_How good it felt to have his lips against mine. How natural this felt to be with him this way._

_**Chapter 19:**_

EPOV

As I was driving my silver Volvo towards Bella's house I peered at her once again out of the corner of my eye and noticed that she had a worrying expression on her beautiful face and a death grip on the seat of my car.

I reached over and loosened her grip, then took her hand in mine.

"Sorry." she said as she looked down and blushed.

"What's wrong love?" I asked her, a little worried.

"Nothing…"she replied reluctantly.

"Bella, please tell me. I don't like seeing you worried." I confessed to her. Then she did the one thing I couldn't resist… she blushed the most amazing shade of red, and even in the darkness of the slowly descending sun, I could see it with pure clarity.

"I just don't know what I'm going to tell my dad. I mean he just found out yesterday that Jacob and I are together and now I'm going to tell him that Jacob broke up with me and now… guess what dad? I'm dating you doc-." I cut her off with a kiss. The way she was talking in a rush and getting a little flustered too. Oh how cute she looked when she was confused and flustered like that, I just couldn't help myself.

She pulled away too soon and blushed. _Again_.

"You look so cute when you blush," I told her, "I just couldn't help myself."

"Well you better help yourself or else my dad might not think too fondly of you." she said with a giggle and I laughed along with her.

"Wait right there." I said to her.

"_Edward_," she hissed as I climbed out of the car, "_where are you going?_"

I walked around to her side of the car and slowly opened the door for her.

"Well if your father is watching, then this might bring his mood up a little." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Maybe…" she replied as I took her hand and helped her out of the car. As I did this I grazed her knuckles with my lips and whispered into her ear. This made her giggle and blush like nothing I have ever seen before.

BPOV

As Edward walked around to the passenger side of the car he slowly opened up my door. "Well if you father is watching, then this might bring up his mood a little." He told me with a sly smile.

"Maybe…"I answered then he reached for my hand and very carefully, his lips grazed my knuckles as he helped me out of the car. Suddenly his lips were at my ear whispering to me. "And when your father isn't looking, I'm sure there is a whole lot more I can do to you." I felt my cheeks get hot and I giggle escape my lips.

I started up the small path towards my front door and walked right in. "Ready Dr Cullen?" I asked Edward quietly.

"Of course," he replied confidently, "I've already met _your_ father."

"Bells? Is that you?" my dad yelled from his usual spot on the couch in our living-room.

"Yes dad. Who else would walk right into the house like this?" I asked him.

"Jake." he told me with an accusing look.

"Dad… Jacob and I aren't going out anymore." I told him as Edward waited in the kitchen where he couldn't be spotted by my father before I explained to him what was going on.

"_What?_" he nearly screamed.

"Jacob broke up with me. But the feeling was mutual." I told him.

"What do you mean the feeling was mutual? Did you two have a fight?" he asked incredulously.

"No dad. It was nothing like that, but Jake and I decided that we were better off just being friends." I explained to him.

He kept asking questions and I told him what happened at Wal-Mart and then how I'd just been to meet Edward's family an that Edward wanted to meet my family too.

"Edward? You can come in now." I called out as my dad stood up from the couch and muted the television. Edward slowly walked through the kitchen to the edge of the living-room where he stopped and looked at my dad and I.

"Hello Chief Swan. Nice to see you under a less life threatening circumstance." He said as he chuckled and reached a hand out to shake my dad's.

"Um… Yeh, I suppose it is. Edward Cullen, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Edward replied with a dashing smile. How could anyone not love him. I mean _like_ him. _Like him_.

_**Author's Notes - **_**Do you think Charlie understands what has happened between Bella and Jacob??? Please review and let me know what you're thinking…**


	20. Chapter 20

"_Yes.__"__ Edward replied with a dashing smile. How could anyone not love him. I mean like him. Like him._

_**Chapter 20:**_

**CPOV **(Charlie POV)

Just as my team was about to score a touchdown I heard the front door open. Bella must be home.

"Bells? Is that you?" I called out - just to make sure.

"Yes dad. Who else would walk right into the house like this?" She responded sarcastically.

I thought about my answer a little bit before I replied with, "Jake." In a questioning tone.

"Dad… Jacob and I aren't going out anymore."

"_What!?_" I all but screamed at her. Bu-b-but… they only got together like two days ago, and… no this can't be right.

"Jacob broke up with me. But the feeling was mutual." She told me steadily. _How could this be?_

"What do you mean the feeling was mutual? Did you two have a fight?" I asked. That must have been it. They must have just had a fight and they said some things to each other that wasn't meant and they'll be back on in a couple of days or so.

"No dad. It was nothing like that, but Jake and I decided that we were better off just being friends." She explained to me as if I were 5 or something.

I don't know where they came from but I kept firing questions at her for 5 or 10 minutes and then she just sat me down and explained that 'Jacob took her to Wal-Mart after they went and took Quil and Embry home, but she didn't know what for. Then she saw my doctor - Dr Cullen I think she said - and Jake told her that the way she looked at him, and him at her, told him that he needed to let go and make her happy or something. Then she went and met his parents - who were welcoming and kind to her - and now she wanted me to meet him.'

Well it was a lot to take in and I was a little dumbfounded by what had just been told to me.

"Edward? You can come in now." She called towards the kitchen. Had this guy been here the whole time? _Wow_.

Just then a tall, toned looking guy walked to the edge of the living-room. He had like a golden tint to his hair and he had green eyes. I recognised him then as my doctor from just last week.

"Hello Chief Swan. Nice to see you under a less life threatening circumstance." He introduced himself and chuckled.

"Um… Yeh, I supposed it is. Edward Cullen right?" I asked as we shook hands - just to make sure I knew who this guy was. I could do a quick search on him at work tomorrow.

"Yes." He replied confidently. He was a pretty good looking guy, I can see where Bella got the attraction from. Well just in case I'll do a background check tomorrow when I get to work.

"Well we're gonna go upstairs. I want to show Edward my room." Bella said to me with a giggle. God only knows what will go on up there.

"Ok but Edwin must be out of my house by," I checked my watch to see that it was only 6.20pm, "10.00pm. You have work tomorrow." I finished.

"Actually I'm off tomorrow dad." She said with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry Chief Swan. I'll be out by 10.00pm." Edward quickly informed me.

"Wonderful." I told them as they ran upstairs.

I turned the volumed back on the television and continued watching my game - which I had now missed half of - and let my brain ponder on what had just happened.

**BPOV**

As Edward and I raced up the stairs to my room I started to worry if I had cleaned up or not. We reached my door and I told Edward to wait there whilst I picked up a few things then I would let him in.

"I don't care what your room looks like Bella." He told me. I loved hearing my name through his lips, with that pure, velvet voice of his.

"Ok then." I replied reluctantly letting him in my room, which to my amazement wasn't as messy as I thought it was. Oh well…

"So what would you like to do?" He asked me, studying me every move as he sat on the edge of my bed.

_**Author's Notes - **_**How did you like Charlie's reaction??? Did it seem like something Charlie would think and say? I've never written in Charlie POV so review and tell me whether or not it was any good. lol**


	21. Chapter 21

"_So what would you like to do?__"__ He asked me, studying me every move as he sat on the edge of my bed._

_**Chapter 21:**_

BPOV

"Um… I don't know?" I replied. Edward looked so god-like, lying on my bed with his hands behind his head. I just stood there and ogled at his perfect features.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked removing one hand from behind his head to pat the space on my bed next to him.

"Sure." I told him as I climbed over the bed covers and rested my head on the pillow.

He reached over an placed his arm behind my head before it hit the pillow and pulled me closer to him. I snuggle in with him and got a hit of his scent. Oh he smelled so good, it was sure something I could get used to if I had he chance.

"I like this." He said.

"Me too. It feels…natural."

"Definitely natural."

We talked for what seemed like only minutes, but I was starting to feel tired, then I closed my eyes, inhaled his scent one more time so that it could star in my dreams and drifted slowly into a light sleep.

EPOV

"I like this." I thought out loud hoping not to disturb Bella. I think she was asleep. But then she spoke.

"Me too," she said, "It feels… natural." And she was right, it was.

"Definitely natural." I replied.

As Bella and talked I could see that she was tired, so I stopped asking questions. Then she closed her eyes once again.

After a few minutes I could hear murmurs coming from her lips. Maybe she's trying to talk to me again but she's to tired. Then she spoke the same murmur but louder, and I realized that it wasn't a murmur. She was talking in her sleep. Then again she said the same word, I could understand it that time, but it sounded like she said my name. Was she… _dreaming about me_? No she couldn't be dreaming about me already. I mean, I've dreamt about her, but I think that's because I'm, I'm… in love. I _think_. Then her 'talking' pulled me from my trance. '_Edward, please_.' She said. The sound of my name coming from her lips as a murmur got me a little excited and I had to think of something else, anything else but her dreams. What could she be dreaming about? What was she pleading for me to do? I couldn't let myself answer tat question.

I looked down at my watch and noticed that it said 9:56pm. I had to go or Chief Swan would shoot me - not literally. I kissed Bella's forehead and pulled my arm from behind her head. I got up from her bed grabbing my jacket and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard her ask me, her voice straining. She must have woken when I pulled my arm out from underneath her neck.

"I have to go home now. It's…" I looked at my watch, "9:58pm. Your dad will kill me if I overstay my welcome." I explained to a very tired Bella.

"Well, if you do have to go. Where's my goodbye kiss?" she asked then.

"_Actually_, I already gave you one, but you _were_ asleep. So…" I told her.

"So… do I get another one now that I'm conscious? Please Eddie…" she asked politely.

"Of course." I said as I walked back to the edge of her bed. I really hated that name, but she didn't know that…yet. I would have to tell her soon, I really don't want to hear that for the next couple of weeks.

I lent down and she grabbed my face in between her hands and pulled my lips to hers. The feeling of my lips crushing against hers was _indescribable_. I pulled away too soon and then wished that I hadn't, she must have thought the same thing because she reached up and gave me another small peck.

"Goodbye love." I said to her as I walked hesitantly back towards the door that I now hated.

"Goodnight Chief Swan." I called as I headed past the living-room and through the front door.

"Goodnight… Edwin." He replied. I didn't care much for that name either, but he was probably just angry about not having Jacob around as often. I thought back to when Charlie was in hospital, he said something to me the night Bella brought him dinner. He said to me, 'I'm glad that those two are finally hitting it off. I'm glad hat Bella is happy and Jacob is like a son to me. It's always good to have him around. Especially after Bella's mother past away. He was always there for Bella when I wasn't, and I knew that he would take good care of her for me.'

As I got in my Volvo all I could think about was if Bella was happy… Maybe she would have been better off with Jacob… What if, me going out with her is making her unhappy…


	22. Chapter 22

_As I got in my Volvo all I could think about was if Bella was happy… Maybe she would have been better off with Jacob… What if, me going out with her is making her unhappy…_

_**Chapter 22:**_

**BPOV**

I laid my head on my pillow and slowly, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*********************************

"Bella?" I hear my dad whisper from the small crack he had made between my door and doorframe. I had been up and reading since sunrise and was waiting for my dad to come. I knew the talk he was about to have with me - about Edward naturally.

"Yeh dad. I'm up." I told him. This was going to get really uncomfortable, for both my dad and me.

"Good, good. I didn't want to wake you." he said walking towards me. He sat on the edge of my bed and continued, "I wanted to have a little talk with you, but you probably already knew that didn't you?"

"Yeh I kind of guessed that you would." I said.

"So…" He started.

"Dad, just say it." I pleaded.

"What really happened between you and Jacob?" He asked accusingly.

Then, I once again explained to him, in great detail I might add, what had happened yesterday. I told him about how Jacob came to pick me up early, I told him how I nearly hit _Nicole _and then how we took Quil and Embry home. Then I explained how I wasn't in the mood to shop with Jake any more and I just wanted to go home. I then explained to him about how Jacob stopped at Wal-mart for no reason except that he was hungry, I told him how I told Jacob that I would make him something at home but he insisted I come in with him. After I explained that I started on the part about Jacob telling me that he wanted me to be happy and… gave me to him? Anyway, then I told him about Edward's family and how everyone was so welcoming and kind. I think they must have been expecting me because they all knew my name. Maybe Alice told hem about me? Maybe Edward told them about me?

Well then my dad just looked at me with a curious expression.

"What?" I asked him.

"So… did you really love Jacob or not?" He asked, still harboring the same honestly curious expression.

"Yes dad I did…do still love him, but just not the same way I like Edward." I said.

"So you don't love Edward?"

"I don't know just yet. But I think I do, not the same way I love Jacob though. I love Jacob more like a brother than anything else dad." I blurted out to him, but I really did mean it.

"I understand Bells." He replied.

"Thanks dad. I love you." I told him as I gave him a hug before he headed out my bedroom door.

"Love you too Bells." He called back over his shoulder.

I'm glad that my dad understands what happened, but he thinks that I should get back with Jacob because he loved me enough to let me go, but then again, Edward loved me enough to not ruin my relationship with Jacob and to leave me be. I love Jacob, I just wasn't _in_ love with him. And as far as Edward and I go, well… I think I'm love him, but if I tell him… Will he be able to say it when I do? I don't know if I could handle it if he didn't.

So I got up and went to shower. When I came back into my room - clean and changed - Jacob was sitting on my bed.

"Hey Bells." He said.

"Jake…I'm sorry -" I started but he cut me off.

"It's ok Bells. I just wanted to talk to you." He explained as I sat down next to him.

He pulled me closer and we sat facing each other as Jacob spoke.

_**Author's Notes - **_**Do you think Bella should say she loves Edward before he does??? Review and let me know who you think should say it first… **


	23. Chapter 23

"_It's ok Bells. I just wanted to talk to you." He explained as I sat down next to him. He pulled me closer and we sat facing each other as Jacob spoke._

_**Chapter 23:**_

**JPOV**

I was just sitting in Bella's room waiting for her to get out of the shower. I hadn't spoken to her since yesterday after school - and I should have been at school now - but I needed to talk to her. Charlie had let me in knowing about what had happened and was sympathetic to say the least.

Just then Bella walked in, "Hey Bells." I said.

"Jake…I'm sorry -" she started but I really didn't need an apology.

"It's ok Bells. I just wanted to talk to you." I explained.

I pulled her closer as she sat down next to me and spun herself around so that we were facing each other.

"Bella. I know you love me…I know I love you too…But I really want you to be happy, and I think that you being with Edward is making you happier than if you were with me. I'm not saying that I don't want you anymore, I just would rather you be happy." I stopped taking in her reaction. She was tearing up and sniffling a little.

"Jake… Thank you," she started, "I want you t be happy too, even if that means I have to find you a nice girl. I will play match-maker if I have to." she stated, laughing as I chuckled along with her. I felt our relationship starting to rewind a bit - back to how we used to act around each other - and I welcomed the change back with open arms.

I thanked Bella and headed back to school. I was already late enough as it was.

"Bye Bells." I called over my shoulder as I walked through the threshold of her room.

"See you 'round Jake." She called back.

I was glad that everything between Bella and I was sorted out. I really hoped nothing would be awkward between us.

**BPOV**

"Bye Bells." Jake called to me as he headed back out of my room.

"See you 'round Jake." I called after him, and I really meant it. I hoped that everything between us would go back to normal and Jake and I could hang out again, just like we used to, and maybe…Jake and Edward could be friends.

As I was still sitting on the end of my bed I decided to call Edward and see what he was up to today. I didn't have work so maybe we could hang out or something, but then I remembered that I didn't have his number. I was forgetful like that, not remembering to get my boyfriends phone number, or…even forgetting I had work some days.

Well that just meant I would go back to his house again today.

I walked back into the bathroom, blow-dried my hair and pulled it back into a messy pony tail. Then I headed back downstairs where I noticed that dad had gone back to work. I would talk to him later about that. Then, just as I was about to make myself some toast, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ah Bella, lovely to speak to you again." I heard my now 'stalker' say to me.

"What's your problem man? I'm just starting to make some progress in my life and now I have some lunatic trying to take me away. Why are you even bothering? Just go away and get on with you life. I mean seriously people like you are the only people who really need meds. Now I have to go visit a friend and I really don't want to talk to you at the moment, so goodbye." I blurted out, then hung up before he could come back with a reply. I knew that my confidence had only been fueled by my irritation of the fact that now my life was finally on track, it just needed to be de-railed by some crazy stalker.

I put the phone back onto the table next to my purse and cell, and made my way over to the toaster. I popped my toast in and sat down at the table to read the paper.

*POP* I heard as my toast popped up into the air. I buttered it, grabbed my phone, purse, keys and my jacket, and headed for my truck. It was a red 1954 Chevy 3100 and I adored it. It was my baby.

A.N - So who do you guys think the stalker is? I'm giving one of you he lucky chance to find out and get a sneak peek into the mind of the stalker. All you have to do is be the first person to review and ask about it. So get reviewing and keep reading. I have just put the links to all the cars mentioned so far on my profile page, so if you would like to check them out please do. Later on I will add more if mentioned.


	24. Chapter 24

_*POP* I heard as my toast popped up into the air. I buttered it, grabbed my phone, purse, keys and my jacket, and headed for my truck. It was a red 1954 Chevy 3100 and I adored it. It was my baby._

_**Chapter 24:**_

**BPOV**

As I drove towards the house that would soon be my second home - hopefully - I felt my cell ring in my pocket. I reached in and pulled it out only to have I say 'Private Number', so I shoved it back in my pocket. If it was something important they would call back.

It wasn't long 'til I was driving down the long driveway up towards the Cullen house. I parked in front of the house hoping that it would be alright, since Edward had parked there yesterday.

When I reached the top of the porch steps I walked those 3 more and rang the doorbell, it rang in a song tune and then suddenly the door opened to reveal a once again _chirpy_ Alice.

"Bella!" she cried as she pulled me into a hug. I think I had better start getting used to that.

"Hi, Alice" I said hugging her back.

"Did you come for me?" she asked sweetly and pulling her lips into a pout and made puppy dog eyes at me.

"Actually no" I laughed, "I'm here for Edward" I explained, when her face slid into a frown.

"How about we do something later though?" I asked feeling bad.

"SHOPPING" she screeched, and ran up the stairs, while I froze in the doorway. Wondering what I got myself into.

"Wow, you made her happy" Edward chuckled, from the stairs.

"Edward" I yelled, and flew into his arms, and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well, my morning just turned wonderful" he laughed, it sounded magical.

"I'm here now, what do you want to do?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"We could just hang out here, is that okay?" he asked.

"As long I am with you, everything we do is good" I said while blushing. Where did that line come from?

"Okay, let's go up to my room." He took my hand and led me up the flight of stairs, to the third floor.

He led me over to his couch and I sat down on his lap, we just sat in silence. I was looking at his _HUGE_ CD collection, and he was playing with my hair, curling it around his finger.

"What do I owe this pleasure, of you coming over?" He asked in a gentleman fashion.

"Can't a handsome guy's, girlfriend visit him, whenever she wants?" I innocently asked, mocking hurt.

"I suppose." he replied as he smiled his crooked smile.

"Well then, I better go to him. Where's Emmett?" I asked mocking excitement, "I haven't seen him in ages, and I'm dying to kiss him and tell him I love him."

"Bella" he growled, pulling me closer. He actually growled what guy growls? I won't tell him it was a bit of a turn on though.

"Okay, I am here for you" I patted his head.

"Good, because your all mine." he said kissing my cheek.

We went into silence once again, just staring into each other's eyes, his green eyes showed so much emotion, and I could tell that he was happy, at this very moment.

Then my cell rang. What a buzz kill.

"Leave it." Edward simply stated.

"I better answer, in case it's my dad or Jess." I said while digging in my bag for my phone.

I checked the caller ID but it just read 'Private Number'. Maybe Jessica got a new number or something.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hello Bella, how are you" A males voice answered.

"I really don't have time for you, I am busy with my boyfriend, and do me a favor, don't call me again, ever." I stressed into the phone.

"But Bella…" his voice trailing off, obviously not ready for my reply.

I didn't want to waste any more time on my stalker whilst with Edward, so instead of waiting for his come back I just hung up and shoved my phone back into my bag.

"Who was that?" Edward asked, whispering it into my ear. I shivered as his cool breathe hit the sweet spot on my neck.

I didn't want him to worry and suddenly was questioning weather or not to tell him? I looked up into his eyes and noticed the they were laced with concern. He really did worry about my well-being, though I still didn't speak.

"Bella…" Edward warned. Why did he have to be protective?

**A/N - Thanks for reading guys please review and let me know what you think…congrats to Twialleyholic-OCD for winning my little competition and getting a sneak peek into the mind of our stalker. I hope you like where I'm going with it…**


	25. Chapter 25

"_Who was that?" Edward asked, whispering it into my ear. I shivered as his cool breathe hit the sweet spot on my neck._

_I didn't want him to worry and suddenly was questioning weather or not to tell him? I looked up into his eyes and noticed the they were laced with concern. He really did worry about my well-being, though I still didn't speak._

"_Bella…" Edward warned. Why did he have to be protective?_

_**Chapter 25:**_

**EPOV**

"Bella…" I warned her. I couldn't stand not knowing if someone wanted to hurt my Bella.

She looked as though she was going to cave and explain it to me, but then she just looked away and hid her face from me.

"Please love?" I asked her.

"Ok Edward, but you asked ok. So don't go getting all protective and judgmental ok?" She asked me hesitantly.

"I promise."

"Wellikindofhaveastalkerandhelikestocall…always at the worst of times, it's quite annoying, but don't worry he's friendly." She explained in a rush.

"Bella you need to slow down a bit. What did you say?" I asked he once again, not quite understanding the first half of her sentence.

"Well… I kind of have a stalker and he likes to call me. It's always at the most annoying times. Ugh. But it's not too bad 'cause he's kind of friendly?" She said a little slower than the first time.

"You have a stalker?" I asked a little horrified.

She just nodded as her head fell, she was embarrassed. I pulled her chin up with my index finger to find that she was also blushing…

"It's alright Bella. I won't let him hurt you." I explained to her as I pulled her into my embrace.

"_Hurt me_?" She asked pulling away.

"It's ok. He won't get anywhere near you Bell." I said once again trying to decipher her expression, but it looked to be almost…outraged.

"I know he won't," she said as if it were obvious, then he face softened, "he only calls. Although the last couple of times I just hung up on him. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to him." she stated matter of factly.

I was about to ask her more about this 'stalker' but Alice ran in. "Come on Bella…" she stopped just inside my door, "why aren't you ready Bella?" she asked outraged.

"Ready for what Alice?" she asked, slightly confused, even I didn't know what Alice was talking about, and I can usually read her like a book.

"Our shopping trip silly." She said as though it was as obvious as the sky being blue.

"And what shopping trip would that be?"

"The one you promised me just before. Come on we have to go. We only have 6 hours before I have to go out with Jasper tonight."

"Alice I didn't mean _TODAY_!" Bella explained trying to squeeze her way out of this sticky situation.

**BPOV**

"But Bella…" she wined at me forcing the power of the puppy dog eyes and pouty lips on me.

I turned to Edward and he chuckled. Time for some torture.

"Of course _we'll_ come Alice." I told her, emphasizing the WE in we'll, as she screamed and skipped out the door.

"Meet me downstairs in 10 minutes." She called over her shoulder.

"We'll?" Edward looked at me confused.

"Yes. We'll as in _YOU _and _ME_. You laughed at me when I was in dire need of your help." I got up off his lap and headed to through the threshold of his door. As I turned the corner to walk down the stairs I called back to him, "Paybacks a bitch ain't it Eddie." And with that I walked away.

**EPOV**

"Paybacks a bitch ain't it Eddie." she called over her shoulder as she turned to walk downstairs.

"It sure is Bella. It sure is." I whispered t myself as I got up off of my couch and headed downstairs.

**BPOV**

As I waited for Alice at the bottom of the stairs I saw Edward walking down with a smirk on his face.

"What are you so cocky about?" I asked him innocently.

"Nothing." He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Let's GOO!" Alice called as she bounced down the stairs and straight into the front door.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed, "Alice are you ok?" I asked as I helped her up and off of the floor.

"Yeh, I'm good. Sometimes being chirpy isn't such a good thing." She told he self as she ran to her yellow Porsche.

Edward was in a fit of laughter and I had to help him off of the floor to so that we could get going.

"Port Angeles Bella? Or Olympia?" she asked me like it mattered.

"Your pick Alice." I said.

"Great!" she screamed as she slammed her foot onto the accelerator.

_Oh dear lord what have I got myself into? _

**A/N - I got a review saying that my chapters are too short. Sorry about that guys I will try to make them longer. I hope you like it, keep reviewing I love hearing the feedback I get from you guys. Mwahz xx.**


	26. Chapter 26

"_Port Angeles Bella? Or Olympia?" she asked me like it mattered._

"_Your pick Alice." I said._

"_Great!" she screamed as she slammed her foot onto the accelerator._

_Oh dear lord what have I got myself into? _

_**Chapter 26:**_

**BPOV**

As Alice sped through Forks and out of town, Edward took my hand in his as we sat together in the back seat of Alice's Porsche.

"Does Alice always drive like this?" I asked him in a quiet whisper. As I noticed the needle on the speedometer read 75mph.

He chuckled lightly and replied with an "Always." I scooted closer to him still holding his hand.

I leaned into him as he began to wrap his arms around my shoulders lightly and kissed the top of my head. As I inhaled his scent once again, I was yet again amazed at just how wonderful he smelt. It was even better than Jake's 'Fresh' smell.

"You smell so wonderful." I said aloud and instantly regretted it. I covered my mouth with my hand as soon as I realized what had happened.

Beside me Edward chuckled, "Thank you." He spoke in between taking breathes and laughing at me. Alice was on the verge of crashing as I saw a tear roll down her cheek because she was laughing so hard. I felt myself blush darker and darker as the laughing died down slowly.

"You smell nice too love." He replied and with that he brought on a whole other round of laughter. I tried not to appear so embarrassed this time and let out a fake little giggle - he seemed to like that - as he turned to place another kiss on my forehead.

"So where are we going Alice?" I asked her. She never did answer, Port Angeles or Olympia.

"Silly Bella." She giggled. "Why would we go to Port Angeles when we have just enough time to go to Olympia?" She stated once again as if it were as obvious as the sky being blue.

"Of course," I said as I turned to roll my eyes at Edward and his musical chuckle broke the silence of the car.

The rest of the car ride to Olympia was filled with jokes and small chatter, until finally we reached the parking lot - a very crowded one at that - on the outside of a _HUGE _shopping mall.

"Look out for a parking space, I'm sure there is definitely one in this isle." Alice said as she began her frantic search for an empty parking space.

"Look Alice!" I yelled at her once I spotted one not more than 5 seconds later, "right there Alice!" I screamed again.

She stopped her foot on the accelerator and pulled into the parking space perfectly - which surprised me because of her speed - and we all got out of the car.

Edward took my hand firmly in his as we walked towards the shining glass doors that Alice had begun positively beaming at with pure excitement and joy. "Alice sure is excited." I whispered to Edward as she ran a little ways ahead of us and pulled out her purse. "Let's go," she said as she ran through the doors, "there's a lot to get through."

Edward just turned to me with an apologetic smirk. "You have no idea what she is capable of with a credit card and a shopping mall." He stated a little frightened. Now I was really beginning to get worried. If Edward was frightened and he was a man, then a girl like me who despised shopping is going to loathe this with a passion. Maybe I shouldn't worry, I mean it's not like I'm going to buy anything. We'll just be here watching Alice shop and try on clothes, maybe carry a bag or two if need be. What's the worst that could happen? I asked myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aliiiice!" I whined. "Can we please go home now?" I pleaded with her for the hundredth time in the last 10 minutes. We had been at the shops for 3 and a half hours and Edward and I were carrying at least 10-15 bags between us and Alice must have had like 3 or 4 in each hand, and she just kept going from store to store, to yet another store and then another. I was starting to get curious as to where all the money came from.

Edward was right, I had no idea what Alice was capable of with a credit card and a shopping mall. "Bella we still have to go to Nordstrom's. Then we have to go back home so you can help me pick out my outfit for tonight." She explained.

"Lovely." I said with heavy sarcasm. _Well at least it got Edward to laugh_, I thought to myself. I could tell he was enjoying it just as much as I was, which wasn't at all.

After leaving Nordstrom's with another 3 bags, we all started for the shining glass doors that would bring us to that bright yellow Porsche and take us to the place we all longed for a lot more than usual.

Alice was once again walking ahead of us with a skip to her step. "I am never going to doubt you ever again." I told Edward as I leaned into him and he chuckled once again.

**A/N - ok so this chapter is a little bigger than normal and the next should be bigger than this and then the next and so on. Please review, its really great to hear what you guys think. **


	27. Chapter 27

_Alice was once again walking ahead of us with a skip to her step. "I am never going to doubt you ever again." I told Edward as I leaned into him and he chuckled once again._

**EPOV**

"I am never going to doubt you ever again." Bella told me as she leaned into my side whilst I chuckled at her naivety.

Once we reached Alice's Porsche we dumped everything into the trunk and Bella and I took our seats in the back for the drive home.

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she stomped her foot onto the accelerator once again, "Oh my gosh! We so… have to do that again."

"Sure Alice. Next time I'm making Jasper come too. And then he can carry all of your bags." Bella said sarcastically.

"Their not all mine silly." Alice replied, "I think 3 or 4 of them are yours. I'm not sure they're kind of mixed together."

"WHAT!" Bella screamed. "Alice how much money did you spend on me?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Money isn't a problem Bella. I inherited all of my parents money after their accident." I still couldn't believe Alice could talk about the death of her parents so easily.

I had been living with Carlisle and Esme since I was 14 - ten years ago, and I still wasn't comfortable talking about my parents.

"Alice I don't care. I don't want you spending your money on me." Bella declared getting rather angry.

I leaned over to whisper in her ear then. "Bella this is a fight you are likely to loose easily."

"Edward, I don't care. I don't like people spending money on me, weather they are wealthy or not, it's just not right." She told me, her voice growing louder with each word. She must be very passionate about this topic.

She crossed her arms and didn't speak for the rest of the ride home. It didn't look like Alice was going to crack either so I just sat in my seat and wallowed in the silence f the car.

**BPOV**

When Alice pulled into the garage back at the Cullen house I got out and headed straight to my truck. I wasn't really in the mood to hang out anymore, though I knew I was over-reacting I felt very strongly on the subject. I really didn't like people spending money on me. I was just an average girl who proffered to earn things rather than just be given them because they had the money to spend.

If Alice wanted to spend all that money on herself, that was her choice, but that doesn't give her the rite to throw money away for me. And the fact that Edward had to stick his two sense in didn't really help to lower my irritation.

"Bella?" Edward called after me, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'm not really in the mood to hang out anymore. Sorry." I told him pulling my car keys out of my bag.

"Please don't go Bella." He said grabbing my arm.

"Edward let go please." I said pulling my arm away and getting into my truck.

I turned to face him as I started the ignition. His face was a mixture of confusion and hurt. His eyes were sad and I mouthed "Sorry" to him once more before driving off.

I drove to the library in Forks. It wasn't very big, but I liked to go there and just read for a few hours when I was upset.

I was reading one o my favorites, 'Wuthering Heights' when I noticed that the clock read 6:43. Charlie would be home from work and probably hungry. I quickly put the book back on the shelf and said goodbye to Angela. Angela went to Forks High School with me and now worked at the library.

When I got home Charlie called out to me. "Bells? Where have you been? I got home and there was no you, no note, no nothing. I was starting to get worried."

"Well dad. If you would have stayed home like you should have done this morning instead of sneaking off to work, then you wouldn't be worried because you would have known that I just went to Edward's house." I replied.

He huffed and walked back into the lounge room whilst I start on dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Charlie went back into the lounge room to watch some game on the television whilst I headed upstairs. Today had been a rough day and I was getting to feel quite tired.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella drive out of my driveway and disappear down the long row of trees.

When I reached my room after avoiding Alice, I noticed that there was a piece of paper laying on my bed. It read…

Edward,

Here is my number.

0412-345-678.

Don't hesitate to call. I'll be waiting.

Bella xx

She must have left it here before we went out with Alice. I grabbed my cell from out of my pocket and added her number. I was going to call her but figured that maybe I should give her time to relax and cool down a bit.

Maybe later tonight, I thought to myself.

I headed back downstairs to make something to eat, and sad hello to Emmett and Rosalie who had just gotten back from house hunting. Emmett and Rosalie had been since they were both 17, so about 7 years now. Emmett had just proposed to Rose 3 days ago and Esme and Alice had already started picking out colours and dresses and what not, and Emmett wanted to move out with Rose - they were both still living with their parents - though Rosalie practically lived at our house now.

"Hey little Eddie." Emmett called to me as I passed him in the dining room.

"Emmett, I told you not to call me that." I replied as I kept walking through to the kitchen, Emmett had other ideas though.

"So… How's my new little sis?" Emmett asked as he followed me.

"She's angry at Alice at the moment." I told him truthfully. We had no secrets within our family.

"What for?" He asked a little shocked.

I only had to say one word and he would understand, "Shopping." I replied.

He nodded and left me to my meal, a ham and salad sandwich.

After I had finished my delicious meal I walked up the 3 flights of stairs and back to my room. I picked up my phone and sent a text to Bella.

**Bella, **

**Please call me…**

**I'm sorry about earlier.**

**Edward xx**

I put my phone down on the table next to my black couch and sat down. Bella replied just as I sat down.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry about taking off._

_I over-reacted. Just about to go to bed._

_I'll call you tomorrow._

_Bella xx_

After hearing back from Bella I felt tired myself, so I went for a shower, dressed in my flannel pajama bottoms and went to sleep.

**A/N - I think they are getting longer, let me know if you want them longer still, I don't mind. Ok so someone once told me that reviews are like cookies…Who loves cookies?? ME!!! ME!!! ME!!! ME!!! ME!!! So give me a cookie and fuel my sugar fix to keep me writing. lol. Love you guys. Mwahz. Xx. **


	28. Chapter 28

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry about taking off._

_I over-reacted. Just about to go to bed._

_I'll call you tomorrow._

_Bella xx_

_After hearing back from Bella I felt tired myself, so I went for a shower, dressed in my flannel pajama bottoms and went to sleep._

_**Chapter 28:**_

**BPOV**

After I text Edward back I felt guilty for not just calling him, but decided that I had already told him I was going to bed, so there was no use worrying over it now. I would call him in the morning.

As the hot water form the shower washed over my body it felt calming and relaxing and it made me feel as though I shouldn't be angry with Alice because she didn't actually know that I didn't like having money spent on me. I would have to talk to her tomorrow and say sorry.

After drying myself off I got into my flannel bottoms and tank top ready for bed.

- - - - -

I opened my eyes after the annoying beep of my alarm clock continued to disturb me. I hit the button and the noise stopped. It was Wednesday today and I had to work.

I got up and changed into my work clothes, Jessica didn't really believe in having work uniforms and I totally agreed but I liked to stay comfortable and still seem fashionable seeing as though it was a fashion store. I usually only wore two different outfits, but I picked my suit pants outfit today. It looked like it was going to be a bit colder today. (Outfit found on Profile, Imagine in with flats instead of heels though.)

I wore my black suit pants with my floral patterned, black and white tube top. My gray shot sleeved mid torso jacket with my hot pink ballet flats. I pulled back my fringe with two of my black rose hair clips and finished off by putting my cell and purse into my big hand bag. It was black and had a beautiful white flower on it.

Then I headed downstairs and made some toast. As I was waiting for my toast to pop, instead of reading the paper, I decided to call Edward. I pulled out my phone from my bag and scrolled to find his number, then I hit the little green cell.

It rang only twice before I was graced with his answer.

"Hello?" Edward spoke.

"Hey, Edward. It's Bella." 

"Oh, hey Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked hesitantly.

"Much better. Actually could you please put Alice on the phone, I want to apologize to her for over-reacting yesterday. I know that she didn't know I disliked people spending money on me and I shouldn't have been so rude." I pause but before he gave the phone away I started again, "And Edward I'm sorry for running off on you. I know I should have stayed and I'm sorry for ruining your day." I finished.

"Bella, It's okay. You don't have to apologize, Alice should have asked you first and I know how carried away she can get. I should have warned yo-"

I cut him off, "But Edward you did warn me, and that's why I'm sorry. I should have just told Alice that I didn't like people spending money on me and just let her have her fun for the rest of yesterday instead of storming off like a hormonal teenager." He chuckled at that, and I was glad that he wasn't completely angry with me - although he should have been - maybe I just need to spend more time with him and get to know him more. Maybe we could do something when I finish work today.

"Here's Alice Bella." Edward said as he handed the phone over.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Alice I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have over-reacted like that." I told her honestly.

"It's ok Bella. I should have asked first. But I like to buy things for people. I guess it's kind of an addiction." She said, "but definitely not a bad one." She giggled.

"Alice, how about you come down to Fashion Forever and we can hang out a bit. I have work but we can talk and get to know one another better. How does that sound?" I asked her.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Are you serious?" she screamed down the receiver.

"Yep I have to go now, tell Edward I said goodbye. I'll see you later."

"Okay, Bye Bella." Alice called as I killed the line.

After talking to Alice I ate my toast and drove to work without interruptions. Dad's car was still in the driveway so I was assuming that he was doing as I said and staying home for another couple of days.

"Hey Bella." Jessica called as I walked into 'Fashion Forever'.

"Hey Jess. Slow day today?" I asked.

"Yeh it should be. You want to head off early?" 

"Yeh, well Alice and Edward are going to come by and I might go home with them. If it's alright? I mean I can stay and close up if you want…" 

"Alice? Edward? Are you like going out with him now? What happened with you and Jake?" She asked. Jessica was the gossip queen of Forks. If something was going down, Jess knew about it.

So, I sat her down and explained the whole situation, once again, with no interruptions. It really was a slow day today. We had just 3 customers before I left with Alice and Edward at 2:00. I had talked earlier with Alice and introduced her to Jess, and then there was Edward. He just wouldn't leave me alone. Everywhere I went he was following me and wrapping his arms around my torso just to give me a kiss on the neck, which sent me into a frenzy, and did not help me get any work don what so ever.

Edward rove me back to my house in his Volvo. I started getting out and so did Edward.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him suggestively.

"I'm staying at your place for a while." He told me matter of factly.

"Oh yeh? What about your Volvo, huh?" I asked.

"Alice." He said leaving the keys in the ignition.

Alice didn't hesitate to jump over the space between the backseat and the front seat. She started the car again and turned around to head back to the Cullen house, waving out the car window as she drove off.

Edward just chuckled as I lead him to the front door, taking his hand in mine as we walked.

I opened the front door and Edward walked straight to the staircase - probably going to my room.

"Dad must have gone out…" I whispered to myself on the way to the kitchen.

"You're not coming?" Edward asked when he realized that I wasn't following him.

"No, I'm hungry. You want something to eat?" I asked in return.

"Yeh…ok." 

"What would you like?"

"What have you got?" He replied with a question.

"What do you feel like?" Two could play at that game.

"Ok you got me." He chuckled and sat down in the chair my dad usually sat at.

I walked over to the fridge, inspecting it to see what I could make. I found all of the ingredients that I would need to make WAFFLES! They were one of my favorite foods to eat, along with most Italian foods and my awesome fish-fry.

I gathered everything up and sat it on the kitchen bench whilst I grabbed a mixing bowl from the cupboard.

"What are you making for me?" Edward asked, I had barely even known he was still in the same room, he was so quiet, the noise startle me a bit.

"Um…Waffles." I told him excitedly.

I started throwing the ingredients into the bowl and mixing them together, when I felt to hands on the side of my hips - I hadn't noticed that I had begun to hum and sway my hips - but Edward must have like what my momma gave me cos he started swaying his hips along with mine, grinding into me.

I spun myself around to face him, leaving the mixing bowl on the bench. I wrapped my hands around his neck and whispered seductively in his ear.

"You like what you see Eddie boy?"

**A/N - So… yes they are gradually getting longer, little by little. Are they long enough yet or would you like them longer still? Let me know with a little review…Remember, reviews are like cookies. And who loves cookies? ME! Mwahz xx…**


	29. Chapter 29

_I spun myself around to face him, leaving the mixing bowl on the bench. I wrapped my hands around his neck and whispered seductively in his ear._

"_You like what you see Eddie boy?"_

_**Chapter 29:**_

**EPOV**

"Mm-hum." I mumbled as I kissed her neck, sucking and nibbling my way up to her jaw, then to her lips where I kissed her slowly and when she tried to deepen it I pulled away and chuckled quietly.

"Don't you have some waffles to cook?" I asked.

"Not anymore." She replied as she leaned in for another kiss. She didn't try to deepen it this time, just staying with a slow, soft kiss, before she pulled back and gave me another quick peck.

"Okay…Now I do." She giggled as she spun herself around and picked up the mixing bowl and wooden spoon again.

I took my seat back at the table in her small kitchen and watched on as she began to hum and sway again. I was trying to stifle a laugh, but when she did a little twist, I cracked.

The next thing I new I was on the floor in a fit of laughter and my Bella was standing over me with a glare on her face and her arms folded across her chest. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and sat back on the chair with my head down, she smirked and went back to her mixing bowl.

I felt like a child who had just been scolded for doing something that he knew was naughty, but still doing it anyways.

I watched as she finished mixing the waffle mix and then as she put them into the waffle cooker thing - I don't know how to make waffles.

--------

After Bella and I ate our waffles we went through to the lounge-room to watch a movie. I sat on the loveseat and Bella walked over to the DVD stand next to the television.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Bella asked me while she ran her fingers up and down the DVD cases on the stand.

"What movies do you have?" I asked her, playing the same game as we had earlier. I loved playing this game with Bella, but last time she won, I wouldn't let that happen this time.

"What theme would you like to watch then?" She was playing along and she seemed to know this game well.

"Well I like Action…What action movies do you have?" I asked her smirking.

"What action movies do you like?" Okay she's going to win again.

"Okay, just throw in any movie and we'll watch it." She laughed victoriously and picked out a movie, to which she place into the DVD player before walking over to the loveseat where I had placed myself.

"What movie did you put in?" I asked her once she was snuggle up beside me.

"Stick It." She replied as I put my arm around her shoulders.

"I love that movie." I told her.

"Me too. Oh…Isn't Kellan Lutz just so hot." She replied excitedly.

"Yeh, Kellan Lutz." I spoke his name with venom, and I realized that I had become jealous of him. Maybe my feelings towards Bella were love after all…could it be love?

--------

"That was so funny, I love that movie." Bella said when the credits were rolling.

" *Slurp* Delicious." I quoted Kellan's line for her. Bella collapsed back into my arms with a round of hysterical laughter.

We must have been laughing a bit too hard because we didn't even realize when Charlie walked into the living-room. He was watching us when we picked ourselves up of off the floor and turned to go get some drinks.

"Oh! Hey dad… Where were you?" Bella asked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen.

"I just went fishing with Billy for a bit. What have you guys been up to?" He asked.

"We just finished watching a movie and we were just going to grab some drinks." Bella told her dad as she poured us a glass of and handed mine to me.

I watched Bella as she practically sculled her drink at once and had to stifled a laugh.

**BPOV**

"We just finished watching a movie and we were just going to grab some drinks." I told my dad as I handed Edward his . I downed mine pretty quickly, I was quite thirsty after all of that laughing and Edward repeating Kellan Lutz' lines wasn't helping at all.

"Edward and I are going to be upstairs ok dad." I told him as I washed up my cup.

"Okay Bells. Do you have to work tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Edward home by?" He asked Edward.

"Well, Bella has to work tomorrow so…9:00pm Chief." Edward replied.

"Good man Edward. Off you go then." My dad really seemed to be getting along with Edward, I'm really glad he approves, it's good to know that he is accepting of my decisions. 

"Let's go Eddie." I called as I grabbed Edward's hand and race up the stairs to my room.

"Bella…" Edward started hesitantly.

"Yeh?" I asked a bit worried.

"Don't call me Eddie, please." He asked pulling me into a hug.

"Oh… why not?" I pleaded.

"Because, I'm not 6 anymore. Eddie is just a name that really me…" He explained.

"Okay." I said pulling him onto my bed with me.

Edward laid down on his back whilst I snuggled into his side, my head on his should, his arm around my shoulders. He was playing with my hair and I took in his amazing scent. I still couldn't' believe how good he smelt, and… I still couldn't believe I actually told him how good he smelt.

After a while of silence I felt my eyelids get heavy and they began to close. "Wake me up before you go." I told Edward, my voice strained.

"Don't worry love, I'll wake you. Go to sleep my Bella." Edward whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you Edward." I told him silently, and I really meant it. 

"I love you too Bella." Well at least I thought it was silently.

I leaned up to give him a peck but I couldn't move, I was to sleepy. So I let sleep overtake me.

--------

"Bella, love wake up." I heard an angel call.

I opened my eyes and Edward was sitting up with my head in his lap.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's 10 to nine. I have to go soon." He said to me.

I sat up reluctantly and he pulled me into his arms. "I love you Bella." He told me again. I blushed at the memory.

"I love you more." I giggled and gave him a quick kiss. He chuckled and pulled away as he stood up, pulling me up with him by my hand.

Once we were upright we walked back down stairs.

"Goodnight Chief Swan." Edward called as we walked through the living-room.

"Night Edward." He called back in a monotone, he must have been watching a game.

I walked Edward to his Volvo where Alice was waiting for him in the passenger seat.

"When did Alice get here?" I ask him.

"About two minutes ago, I called her to come and pick me up, because she had my Volvo." Edward whispered into my ear his lips just grazing my ear with every word he spoke. A shiver ran through me and Edward chuckled as I followed him to the drivers side of the car.

"Hey Alice."

"Hey Bella. How was you evening?" She asked suggestively.

"I don't know you'll have to ask Edward," I laughed, " I was asleep most of the time."

"Oh…" She looked a little shocked but perked right back up, it's just the way Alice was. "So you want to g to the movies with us on Thursday night?" She asked.

"Yeh sure Alice." I replied happily, it would be mine and Edward's first 'date'.

"Okay I better go." Edward spoke interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay," I kissed him and gave him a hug, "Love you Edward."

"Love you too Bells." He replied. 

You should have seen the look on Alice's face, it was a mixture of shock, excitement and…well just a lot more shock. I don't think she was expecting Edward and I to say the 'L' word so quickly in our relationship, but I was really did love Edward. I loved the way he smiled, I loved the way he smelled, I loved the way he drove, I love the way he hugged me and the way he kissed me, and I really loved that he called me his. I. Love. Edward. Cullen. Simple as that.

**A/N - So how did you like the way they told each other??? Let me know… Drop a little cookie off for me and continue to see awesome results. I love the movies Stick it, Kellan is a major hottie huh…Mwahz xx…**


	30. Author's Note Sorry

**Author's Note - **

**I am so sorry about this guys. I know I'm usually pretty good with my updates but at the moment I'm having a bit of an inspiration loss. I have however started a new story which I'm flying through right now. I will definitely have the next chapter up by February 8****th****, for sure, no doubt. My other story is kind of taking over and I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY. I just want to make that clear. I just need to get all of these new ideas out of my head and onto my computer, so I don't have to think about them anymore.**

**Remember guys, FEBRUARY 8****th****, chapter 30 will be up so look out then, I may even get it out before then. School has just come back so I may not be able to update as frequently but I will definitely try as hard as I can.**

**This story only has about 10-15 chapters to go, so I am hoping to get them finished and posted as quick as I can. If I can get through this inspiration loss then I will try and post 2 or even 3 chapters on February 8****th****. No promises though.**

**My new story will be up on Fan Fiction after I have completed this because I hate the idea of writing more than one story at a time. This is really killing me.**

**Thank you for being so understanding, I am really sorry guys.**


	31. Chapter 30

_You should have seen the look on Alice's face, it was a mixture of shock, excitement and…well just a lot more shock. I don't think she was expecting Edward and I to say the 'L' word so quickly in our relationship, but I really did love Edward. I loved the way he smiled, I loved the way he smelled, I loved the way he drove, I love the way he hugged me and the way he kissed me, and I really loved that he called me his. I. Love. Edward. Cullen. Simple as that._

_**Chapter 30:**_

**BPOV**

I walked back inside with the biggest, most goofiest smile on my face. Dad must have thought I was crazy when I gave him a kiss goodnight and headed upstairs.

All I could think about was Edward. The way he said 'Love you too Bells' made my heart melt…

--------

The ringing of my cell phone woke me up.

_I got a lot to say to you,_

_I got a lot to say…_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,_

_Keeping here and it makes no sense at all._

_They taped over you mouth,_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies._

_Your little spies._

_They taped over your mouth,_

_Scribble out the truth with their lies._

_Your little spies._

_Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush._

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Good morning, my Angel." I heard Edward's soft velvet voice whisper.

"I know mine just got much better." I replied, and suddenly I wasn't so sleepy anymore.

"Oh I'm sure." He replied.

"You sound a little cocky there ." I told him sarcastically.

"Maybe I am…" Edward Cullen was trying to be sexy, and succeeding at that.

"Maybe you could bring your cocky butt over here then and we can hang out today?" I asked.

"Maybe I'm already in the Volvo just about to head over." He said.

"Maybe I'm waiting for you at the sidewalk."

"Maybe I'll see you soon so I can hang up so I don't crash the car."

"Ok," I laughed, "I'll see you soon." I smiled happily.

"I love you Bella." He told me for the third time.

"I love you more." I told him and was about to hang up when he whispered something.

"Impossible." I heard before the beeping of a disconnected line.

I rushed to the bathroom and showered quickly - well as quickly as you can when you still have to wash your hair - and raced back to my room where I put on some jeans and a plain white tank, with my blue heels and clutch.

Then I raced to the kitchen to grab a granola bar before walking out the front door where Edward was waiting with a bunch of roses.

"A bunch of beautiful roses for an absolutely beautiful girl." Edward told me as I took the flowers and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Edward." I said. "They're lovely."

"You welcome love." He replied genuinely.

"Let me go put them in water."

"Sure, love" he sighed.

I walked into the kitchen, up to the sink and reached up to the cupboard, for the biggest vase I had. I filled it to about half way, and cut the ends of the stems, and placed them in the vase.

"There." I sighed looking at them, they were beautiful, just like the person that had gave them to me.

"Thank you Edward, they are beautiful." I told him once again.

"Just like someone I know." He said, placing his index finger under my chin and pulling me into a sweet, but soft, short kiss.

"So, where are you going to put them?" He asked tilting his head to the roses.

"I am not sure." I thought about it and decided on my bedside table, where I could wake up every morning and see them and smell their beautiful scent - though not quite as beautiful as Edward's scent. "In my bedroom." I answered.

"Good choice." He chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, Dr Cullen?" I said placing my hand on my hips, my legs spread a bit, to balance me out.

"Nothing, but you look cute when you think, and when your annoyed."

"Do I, Dr Cullen?" I asked, with my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, um, what was the question?" He was flustered and I didn't even do anything…yet.

"Do I look cute annoyed?" I asked once again, but this time, I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, and jumped up onto the counter, and pulled him closer.

"What are you doing, Miss Swan?" he inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said, toying with him.

"Yes, actually I would very much like to know." He chuckled.

"Well, you not going to." I said pulling him in for a quick peck, then pushed him away as jumped down off the counter.

"Tease." He whined.

"I know." I smirked.

"So you meant it then?" he tilted his head, playfully.

"Maybe…" I answered slowly, backing out of the kitchen, into the living room.

"You better run then, Isabella Swan." He stated, stalking towards me slowly.

"Edward." I warned, still backing away.

"Better get a head start." He purred seductively and what it did t me was amazing.

I turned and started running, only to get my foot caught, in the rug, in the middle of the living room, but luckily for me, I managed to land on the couch.

Edward still stalked towards me, even though I had nowhere to go. He started to put his leg over the arm of the couch, and one of his arms, climbing up towards me. Soon enough, he was placing all his weight, onto his arms, while he was on top of me.

"Nowhere to go I see." he purred once again, it made goosebumps appear on my skin.

"Uh huh." I said - a little flustered from the position I was in - looking up at his face, his eyes slightly glazed over, but not enough, I could see he was in control of himself.

"Are you a little tease, Miss Swan?" he sighed heavily.

"I don't know am I?" I asked while tracing, my index finger from his neck to his waist, I could feel him slightly shutter under my touch.

"Bella, if you keep doing that, I don't know what will happen." He said through clenched teeth, maybe I went a little too far.

"Sorry." I whispered, pulling my hand away.

"I didn't say, I dint enjoy it," he laughed, "Just that if _you_ didn't stop…_I _wouldn't stop."

"So…..can I call _you_ a tease now?" I hinted.

"You can call me anything you want." He kissed my nose.

"Anything?" I asked "Even Eddie?"

"Not that." he pouted.

"Fine… not that." I kissed his pout away, and I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I waited, letting him force his tongue through my lips, into my mouth, I could feel his pout, turn into a smile.

"Can I get up now?" I whispered breathlessly, my eyes still closed. I had just experienced one of the best kisses of my life.

"Of course you can." He sighed, his breath fanning across my face, and then he moved and was off the couch, pulling me with him.

"What's the time?" I asked, still a little light headed.

"Bella…" He called, and I looked up to him, he continued, "Look at your watch."

I blushed then looked down at my wrist watch, it read 1.30pm.

"Wow, we spent the whole morning on the couch."

"Yeah, we can even make it sound dirty." He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Your dreaming, Dr Cullen."

"I know I am, you wouldn't be here, if I was awake."

"I really, think it should be the other way around. I think _I'__m_ the one that's dreaming." I whispered into his chest.

"How about we agree that we are both awake, and here with each other?" He asked.

"That's sounds wonderful." I agreed a little too easily.

Edward pulled me back into the kitchen and picked me up onto the bench, his arms either side of me.

"What would you like to do now?" He asked, while lightly kissing my neck.

I was about to answer him, but the phone rang. I jumped off the bench before giving Edward a quick peck and walking over to the bench where the phone was sitting.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella." My stalker answered, and although he didn't sound too happy I was still a little annoyed with his call.

"What's up? You don't sound too good." I asked a little suspicious.

"I've been thinking…since my last call I think I should just let you know that I'm not going to bother you anymore." He replied.

"I'm sorry what!? After all I did to get rid of you all I had to do was scream a little more and you start to think, well ok… Well can you at least tell me your name? Maybe we can still be friends." I'd like to think that we could, I mean he hadn't hurt me, threatened me or even shown his face, so… couldn't we just start new.

"My name is Jaymz. I hope we can still be friends, I would really love to get to know you more." Jaymz told me.

"Of course Jaymz, well my boyfriend and I are just about to go out for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"Um… yeh, ok. Why not? Where would you like me to meet you?" He asked.

"How bout we meet you at the Starbucks in Port Angeles. You know the one on the corner of Jone and 25th." (Made up street, not real.)

"Ok I'll see you at 2:00?" Jaymz said.

"Yep. See you then. Bye Jaymz." I smiled, happy that we could get along after all that had happened.

"Bye Bella."

After hanging up the phone I walked through the living-room, into the dinning-room and finally resorting to upstairs, looking for Edward.

"Who was that?" Edward asked when I found him back up in my room.

"Jaymz. We're going to go have lunch with him…I hope you don't mind." I explained feeling a little guilty that I hadn't asked him first.

"No, that's fine Bella. I don't mind at all, as long as I'm with you, I don't care where we are, or what we are doing." Edward told me lovingly.

"Awww, Edward." I cooed. "You're such a romantic." I told him as I pulled him into my embrace and kissed him softly.

"Well, we had better get going if we're going to meet Jaymz." He told me.

"Ok let's go." And with that we walked out to his Volvo.

**A/N - Ok so I managed to get through my inspiration loss quite quickly with the help of my best friend Alicia (aka. ). Thanks Ali I love you. Anyway I hope to have the next chapter up by February 8****th****. Maybe I should always set a date, that way you would know exactly when I'm updating. Would you like that? Let me know in a review. I hope you liked this chapter is was my favorite to write.**


	32. Chapter 31

"_Awww, Edward." I cooed. "You're such a romantic." I told him as I pulled him into my embrace and kissed him softly._

"_Well, we had better get going if we're going to meet Jaymz." He told me._

"_Ok let's go." And with that we walked out to his Volvo._

_**Chapter 31:**_

**EPOV**

I was driving my Volvo towards Port Angeles, thinking…who could Jaymz be? Bella hadn't mentioned him before, and I was curious.

"Bella… I don't mean to be rude, but who is Jaymz?" I asked, juts voicing my mind.

"Ok Edward…first promise me that you won't over-react." She asked, glaring at me - maybe Alice had told her something about my being just a tad over-protective.

"Of course love. I promise." I replied willingly.

"Ok……" She paused, I waved my hand as is to say 'continue', "Jaymz is…well was, mystalker." She rushed.

"Your stalker?!" I screamed, pulling the car to a halt on the side of the highway we were traveling on at the time.

"Edward, it's not that big of a deal. He said he was sorry and that he wasn't going to call anymore and he sounded really upset. I thought we could still be friends. I mean he didn't harass me, he didn't threaten me. Edward… I don't even know what he looks like, seriously get over it." I could tell she was mad as she sat back and crosses her arms, a grimace on her face.

"I'm sorry bells, I jus…I just don't like the idea of you being so close to someone who wanted to take you away from everything you have here." I explained not wanting to hurt her.

"Edward it's my safety and I want to meet Jaymz, he sounded really nice when I was talking to him earlier. Please…for me?" She asked pouting subconsciously, but it was too cute, and I couldn't deny her anything at that moment.

"Ok.." I gave in starting the car again and heading towards Starbucks - to meet with a monster.

Bella leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, "Thank you." She said as the smile on her face returned and I focused once again on the road.

I grabbed her hand and grazed my lips across her knuckles ever so lightly, I felt her shiver at my touch and smiled to myself. Glad that I was the one she was with and not the dreaded _Jaymz_.

We arrived not long after and I parked right next to a beautiful Holden Efiji. It was a pearlescent red and had the best body I'd seen on one, ever…

"It's so pretty." I heard Bella whisper as she and I stood together, shocked and staring. I was lost for words so I nodded my head, glad that Bella could just see me out of the corner of her eye.

"Nice isn't it." I heard a deep voice from behind me. I spun around and there stood a guy about 24, 25 maybe. He had short dirty blonde hair and a bit of chin fuzz. His eyes were blue and he was about as tall as me.

"Yes! It's so cool." I heard Bella answer.

"Um.. Sorry Bella, I'm Jaymz." He replied and I instantly grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her closer to me.

"Hi Jaymz. It's nice to finally put a face to the voice." She laughed, he along with her. I think I growled… Well it was something that sounded like a growl anyway. I was a little scared by my own jealousy.

"It's ok Edward I found my love…long ago actually, but it wasn't till just recently that I knew how much I loved her. I'm not here to hurt Bella, it's ok, I truly do just want to be friends." He paused, but not for long. "Well," he chuckled, "when your finished admiring my car, would you like to come in and meet my Vickie?" He asked and I was glad that he had something - or _someone_ - to take his mind off of my Bella, _MY_ Bella.

"That's _your_ car?" Bella squealed, I didn't realize she liked it _that_ much.

"Uh huh." He called over his shoulder as he headed back inside Starbucks, not giving Bella enough time to reply. He would probably just want to continue the conversation inside, it was cold out. Then I took Bella's hand and lead her in.

Jaymz, and Vickie were sitting in the far corner of the café, in a little booth with green, leather seats and a wooden table with a red table cloth draped over it.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen and this is my Bella Swan." I introduced us - clearly stating that Bella was _MINE_ - as I shook Jaymz' and Vickie's hands.

"I'm Jaymz Furrow, and this is my Victoria Jane." Jaymz explained.

"It's lovely to finally see you Jaymz." Bella giggled as Jaymz kissed her hand.

"You too Bella." He replied with a chuckle. Victoria smiled as she took in her new friends.

"So how did you two meet?" Bella asked, acting as though they were a couple we had just met at lunch.

"Well it all started out in Junior High," Victoria started, "Jaymz was 12 and I was the new girl at school."

"I had just walked into class when the teacher called me to her desk" Jaymz continued on for her. "I was just about to ask what I had done wrong…when I noticed the girl standing behind the teacher, she was extremely shy back then and I couldn't help but notice her big, bright blue eyes, fair skin and luscious red hair that came down to about her mid-thigh."

"The teacher then asked Jaymz if he would be my buddy for the day, you know, show me around, help me make some friends. Anyway, since day 1 I've had this major crush on him and I even got up the courage to ask him to our prom. He said no because at the time he was dating Lauren Mallory, so he was going with her." Victoria explained, a huge smile playing on her lips with every word she spoke of Jaymz. She really did love him, just as I love my Bella.

"After high school we became good friends. We went to college together and even organized movie nights. Then I moved back to Forks because of my work, I moved in to an apartment with Michael Newton, I was low on cash and he needed someone to help pay the rent." Jaymz' face fell now as he continued on.

"Mike and I started out as just roomies, then we started talking. He told me of you and the way he made you sound was…indescribable. I had him give me your number and he was pleased with my plan, actually happy that you would be with his 'best friend' and that way he could spend more time with you." Victoria stroked his arm letting him know that she was there for him, and I could see the adoration in his eyes.

"I had been keeping in touch with Jaymz and I could tell something was different about him after a couple of months. He had told me that he was seeing this girl, and I knew that I had to meet her. What made her better than me? I thought to myself. I had grown to love Jaymz but didn't want to risk our friendship, but when I came to Forks. I saw how happy he was, he told me of you, Bella, but said that you were away on business and that I couldn't meet you yet."

Jaymz stopped her then and threw a quick glance in her way. She nodded and he continued. "I didn't realize that Vickie would actually come to Forks, she was living in California at the time and I really thought that she believed me. _I_ even believed that Bella was actually dating me." He paused, a smile broke out on his face then.

"Then Victoria talked to Mike, she found out of my 'girlfriend' and she helped me to realize that I should love someone who would actually love me back. She told me that she loved me, and when she told me my whole world formed and I could see the light again." He finished. He was smiling the biggest smile, ear to ear, and Victoria leaned over and gave him a quick peck before she snuggled back into his chest holding his hand on the table.

"That is so beautiful." Bella said and I noticed her eyes were glassy. I pulled my hand, enlaced with hers, out form under the table and used the back of my hand to wipe away the stray tear that escaped from her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered as I pulled our hands back into my lap.

"Anytime love." I told her truthfully.

Jaymz and Vickie looked like they were sharing a special moment, so Bella and thought that we should head home.

We all exchanged numbers in the hope that we could get together again and I was actually happy knowing the full story - and knowing that I would have to slaughter Mike Newton - and hoping that we could catch up again another time.

I had seen know that the love Jaymz and Victoria shared was as genuine as the love Bella and I have, and I was happy to have been able to give Bella what she wanted.

"Well it was good to meet you Jaymz, really I mean it." I told him as we shook hands again.

"You too Edward, I'm glad to have everything out in the open." He smiled.

"Thank you so much for coming Bella. It really meant a lot to Jaymz to know that you can still be friends after all that has happened." Victoria explained to Bells.

"I'm sure we will be getting together soon Vickie. Goodbye." She said as she hugged Victoria before climbing into my Volvo.

She took one last glance back at the couple as they waved us off and we started home.

**A/N - I'm glad that some of you are happy about me setting dates. I think it will help me if I have a deadline to work for. Thank you guys for all your reviews, I have the best fans anyone could ask for. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait to hear from you all. Mwahz xx.**


	33. Chapter 32

"_Thank you so much for coming Bella. It really meant a lot to Jaymz to know that you can still be friends after all that has happened." Victoria explained to Bells._

"_I'm sure we will be getting together soon Vickie. Goodbye." She said as she hugged Victoria before climbing into my Volvo. _

_She took one last glance back at the couple as they waved us off and we started home._

_**Chapter 32:**_

**BPOV**

"Thank you Edward." I told him as we drove back towards my home in Forks. I was very thankful of him for accepting Jaymz and Victoria.

"Bella…" He started, "I want you to be happy, and if that means that you want to be friends with Jaymz and Victoria I'm not going to stop you. I'm glad that Jaymz told us his story, and I realize now that just by looking at him and Victoria. Well… I know just how much they love each other, I can see that same love in Jaymz' eyes that I can see in your eyes when you look at me. And I trust your judgment." Edward explained taking my hand in his, I felt a single tear falling down my cheek as I realized…Edward really did love me, and he would do anything for me. All I had to do was ask.

"I love you Bella." He said, kissing away that single tear with a soft, sensual kiss.

"I love you too Edward. Forever." I replied squeezing his hand in a reassuring matter.

We pulled up to my house, and I hopped out, racing for the door, Edward right behind me.

"Don't run so fast, I'm tired." Edward called, chuckling to himself.

"C'mon you old man." I called taking two steps at a time to get up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I jumped on top of the covers and shielded myself from the attack I was about to endure………but it never came.

I peeked out of the covers and screamed. Edward's face was as close as it could be without actually touching me. And being that close and not hearing anything gave me the shock of a life time.

"Oh my gosh!" Edward hushed as he pulled me into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he chuckled lightly, "did I give you a fright?"

"Mm-hm…"I answered as I hugged him back and pulled him onto the bed with me.

"Sleep love." He told me.

**EPOV**

"Mm-hm…"Bella mumbled as she pulled me into her embrace and onto the bed beside her. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her hairline lightly, "Sleep love." I said, she was asleep minutes after. She must have been quite tired.

"Forever." I whispered as I kissed her once again.

And she fell deeper into sleep with a smile on her face.

--------

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call as he walked through the front door.

I left Bella, asleep upstairs, and walked down to see Charlie. "She's asleep upstairs chief." I answered his question as he looked at me puzzled.

"We were out today with some friends and she was quite tired when we got home." I explained.

"Oh… Ok…" Charlie replied, as he hung up his gun and belt. He put his jacket over a chair on the kitchen and then headed for the lounge-room, as I walked back up the stairs.

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling lonely and cold. I looked around to notice that I was in my room, fully clothed, no Edward. That's what was missing… Edward…

"Edward?" I called hoping he was close by, hoping he hadn't left without my goodnight kiss.

"Edward…" I called louder, then I heard it…

Laughing…

I hoped off of my bed and walked downstairs, quietly, I wanted to catch them doing whatever they were doing. I looked at my watch, it was 7.30pm. Dad should be home by now, I thought to myself.

I peered around the wall…

**A/N - I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'm back at school now and because I'm in year 10 my teachers are like "You need to get used to having homework, and you need to organized times to work in. You must have a balance of work and play in you schedule." and I'm like "OMC it's like the 3****rd**** week of school, give us a break…" lolz anyway im sorry about it being so short but im updating right… I hope you like it XD**

**Please review… Mwahz…xx**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N - I know I never do an's up here but I just wanted to say sorry again for the last chapter being so short… And I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, like I said my teachers are careless and hate people having fun…lolz hope you like it… Mwahz…xx**

_I hoped off of my bed and walked downstairs, quietly, I wanted to catch them doing whatever they were doing. I looked at my watch, it was 7.30pm. Dad should be home by now, I thought to myself._

_I peered around the wall…_

_**Chapter 33:**_

**BPOV**

Edward and my dad were laughing so hard they had tears sliding down their red cheeks.

My dad looked younger and so much happier than I had ever seen him since my mum had passed away. His eyes were gleaming with joy and he was actually laughing.

Edward was a picture of perfection, his face flushed pink from laughing, his smile as big and as goofy as ever. His eyes with no trace of sadness or frustration I had seen earlier on that day. He was truly happy and actually laughing with my dad.

"What are you two laughing at?" I asked as I jumped out from behind the wall, waddling over to Edward and sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

Both of the men closest to me calming themselves to explained what had gotten them into such a fit of giggles. Edward was composed first so he spoke before my dad did.

"Your father was just telling me of the stories from when you were little." He chuckled again.

I turned pink and raced back up to my room. I can't believe it…I am so embarrassed, I thought to myself. Why did my dad have to tell all those embarrassing stories. I hope it wasn't the one where I ended up with 2 dates to the same 6th birthday party. _That_ was embarrassing, and I lost two of my best guy friends.

I really did think that they wouldn't mind them both going with me. I liked both of them equally… I don't think I even want to know.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call after a knock at my door.

"Promise not to laugh anymore?" I asked. I knew I was being childish but I always got embarrassed when my dad spoke about my past, especially when it involved Jacob. I was always doing embarrassing things with Jacob, and they were always brought up when making fun of me.

"Bella, love. I promise I will not laugh at you when I come into this room." He said, still patiently waiting behind the door.

"Ok, you can come in then." I told him.

He hesitantly opened the door - probably wondering if I was crying, thankfully I wasn't - and walked over to sit on the edge of my bed.

I lifted the cover so I could look at him, and show him that I wasn't crying.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella lifted the covers off of her head. She hadn't been crying but she was that beautiful shade of red that I loved on her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, clearly she wasn't one to reminisce her embarrassing moments.

"Yeh I'm ok. I'm just over-reacting like always." She replied as she picked herself up and sat next to me.

"It's ok love. Everyone gets embarrassed." I said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Yeh but they don run off and sulk about it." She said as she forced a laugh.

"It's ok. Come here." I said as I pulled her onto my lap.

She turned in my arms and put her wrists on the back of my neck. "_You _come here." She said as her lips encased mine. I sucked on her bottom lip until she pulled up for air, my lips never leaving her skin. I traced my kisses along her neck and down to her collarbone.

"_Edward_…" she moaned as I pulled her lips back to mine. She grasped a handful of my hair and pulled lightly as she traced my bottom lip with her tongue. I happily granted her entrance, our tongues massaging each others with perfect synchronicity.

After running out of breath at least twice we finally pulled away. "You taste really yummy…" Bella whispered in my ear as she lightly nibbled at it.

"Thanks love." I said with a chuckle as I gave her another quick peck, and another, and one more. She laughed and pulled away.

"I had better go down and make dad something to eat, or he'll die of hunger, she said as she jumped off of my lap, keeping a hold of my hand. "Would you like to join us?" She asked.

"Of course I would love." I replied a little to eagerly. "I'll call Alice and let her know that I won't be home for dinner, she won't mind telling Carlisle for me."

"Ok. I'll be down stairs." She told me as she waddled off, still holding on to my hand. I chuckled, "Love I'm going to need my hand back." I said.

"Sorry." She giggled, turning a luscious shade of red she had earlier.

--------

I had called Alice and she had promised to let Carlisle know where I was, and now I was watching the most beautiful woman in the world do what she does best.

"Try this, I put some more sugar in it and a little bit of soy…" She told me for the 3rd time. I popped the spoon into my mouth and replied.

"Wow Bella, this is delicious." As I tasted her stir fried vegetables again.

"That's what you said last time Edward." She told me as I kissed her and explained.

"That is because it was delicious last time too." I chuckled.

"Ok…" She mumbled as she added her beef in black bean sauce which she had cooked just before. She was making her Beef in Black Bean Sauce, with Stir Fried Vegetables and Rice.

Charlie had told me it was delectable, but I couldn't wait to try it for myself. Bella sat everything at the table and we all took the first mouthful in…

Just as Charlie had promised…delectable. The beef wasn't too cooked, the rice wasn't gluggy or sticky and the vegetables were steamed to perfection.

--------

Once dinner was finished I thank Bella for the wonderful meal and Charlie for letting me stay over. I knew Bella had work tomorrow and I couldn't wait until tomorrow night. It would be our first real date, we were going to the movies with Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett.

I was going to surprise Bella and take her out to dinner afterwards. Just the two of us, and I really wanted to see her face when I took her to-

_BUZZ…BUZZ_

My stupid phone, I cursed as I pulled up to my front door.

I was just about to flip it up and answer it when it stopped buzzing. I hated it when that happened. Oh, well…if it was important they'll call back. I told myself as I walked through the front door of our 3 story home.

**A/N - Ok I hope you liked it please review and let me know what you think.**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that there is only going to be a couple more chapters in my story…maybe like 5 or 6 more. I have a new story that I have started writing and I want to get at least 5 or 6 chapters written before I start posting so I can stay ahead of you fast readers lol. I cant wait to hear from you all. Mwahz xx…XD**

**P.S**

**Sorry about the cliffy lolz, I just had to…so? Who called Edward? Why did they hang up? And is Bella's cooking as good as Edward makes it out to be? Lolz**

**Review…plz ****J**


	35. Chapter 34

_BUZZ…BUZZ_

_My stupid phone, I cursed as I pulled up to my front door._

_I was just about to flip it up and answer it when it stopped buzzing. I hated it when that happened. Oh, well…if it was important they'll call back. I told myself as I walked through the front door of our 3 story home._

_**Chapter 34:**_

**BPOV**

Today was Thursday. Tonight would be my first real date with Edward, and I couldn't wait. I knew the others were coming but to me this was still special. We were going to see the latest horror film. _I think I'm just going to be snuggling closer to Edward though_, I thought to myself as I giggled and finished getting dressed for work.

I chose to wear my white, blue and brown wrap-around sleeved dress, with my wedged dark blue heals. Then I threw on my blue, chunky pearl necklace and my thin blue bangles with tiny gold detailing. **(Outfit On Profile)**

I raced down stairs after pulling my hair into a side clipped ponytail and grabbed my weaved, cream and silver handbag, throwing in my keys, purse, phone and lip-gloss - along with everything else that was already inside.

--------

It was slow today at Fashion Forever, but Jess told me that yesterday it was pretty busy, usually Wednesday is so I didn't mind working by myself today. Jess had to go and pick up Mike from the airport, as he was coming back from Australia today. Mike was my high school crush, but when Jessica started dating him I found he wasn't really my type and we just became good friends.

He was a business man and traveled to Australia a fair bit for the company he worked for, Vegemite I think they called it or something, I don't know but it was a foul tasting spread for your toast. Jessica was always super excited when he came home each time.

I was just about to close up when a familiar yellow Porsche pulled up outside. _Alice_, I thought to myself. _What is she going to do to me now?_

"Bella!" She called as she walked through the front door and flipped over the 'Open/Closed' sign, so it read 'Closed' of course.

"Hey Alice…" I replied hesitantly.

"So you ready?" She asked watching me move the clothing racks around.

"Well I was going to head home and have a shower and something to eat first." I explained grabbing my stuff out from behind the counter.

"It's ok, I have a dress and some shoes here for you, you can get dressed back at our house." She told me grabbing my arm and pulling me back out to the chicken yellow Porsche.

"What about my car?" I called as she raced back around to the drivers side after shoving me in and closing the door - nearly jamming my leg too - you'd think she was in some kind of rush or something. We still had 2 hours until the movie started.

She got in and started the car, _maybe she didn't hear me_… I thought to myself. "Alice, my car?" I asked.

"Don't worry… Emmett's going to come by and drop it back off at your place. Rose will pick him up from there." She told me.

We were back at the Cullen Mansion in no time at all. Alice rushed around to my side of the car and pulled me along the path and up the steps to the big double doors that would lead us inside.

"Alice why are we rushing? We have like 2 hours until the movie…" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. Only 2 hours, it's not giving me much time to make you look gorgeous, is it now?" I knew it was a rhetorical question.

When we reached Alice's room she towed me straight to the bathroom, where Rosalie was waiting with a curling iron in hand. I sat down, closed my eyes and hoped - so much hope - that it would be over soon. Alice was working on my make up and Rosalie was doing god no's what with my hair.

--------

When I heard the water running down the sink, I prayed that it was over. "Open Bella!" Alice squealed in my ear. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful woman in the mirror, _there was no way that that was me_, I thought to myself.

This woman had dark, smoky eyes, red, plump lips and her hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. Some places loosely curled and others just left that little bit straighter.

"Thank you so much guys. I love it." I spluttered as I tried not to cry, and therefore ruin my make up.

"Of course you do." Rosalie said.

"We did it." Alice finished. "Now come on, we have a dress to put you in." They said and I noticed they were already dressed. I didn't even realize when they were gone.

Rosalie's hair was pulled up into a loose, side ponytail and had a red head-band in it. She was wearing midnight blue skinny jeans that made her legs look even longer than they are - I don't know how it's possible - but it did. Her shirt was a double off-the-shoulder and was striped with different shades or red. She had on these fabulous red strapped heels, which were way too high, and her make up was just light with some striper-red lipstick on.

Alice was in a simple black and white polka dot dress, with a white tie-back belt that was just under her bust. She wore with it some black ballet flats and her hair was in it's usual spiky-do. Her make up was minimal but looked fantastic.

I walked out of Alice's bathroom and into her walk-in wardrobe. It was massive, I think maybe it was even bigger than the bathroom. I don't know, but clothes and shoes were everywhere.

Alice pulled out a white dress bag and pushed me back out the door and into her room. I was standing in front of her full length mirror, just as she had told me to and closed my eyes. I could hear the plastic being zipped open and then the fumbling or material.

"Okay you can open your eyes now Bella." Rosalie told me as Alice held up a casual yet stunningly beautiful, midnight blue dress. I fell to about mid thigh and had a jaw-string under the bust. After putting it on Alice handed me some silver heels. They had a scrunched ribbon on them that rapped up my leg to just under my knee and she put the nicest, silver butterfly clips into my already perfect hair.

"Thank you so much guys, I mean I know we're just going to the movies but…Thank you." I laughed as they giggled at my loss of words.

**EPOV**

"Edward, calm down man." Emmett said to me for the 6th time that evening. I had been pacing back and forth in the living-room for about 20 minutes already and I was nervous. I had never been on an actual dinner sate with anyone before.

Jasper walked into the room and clapped me on the back, "She'll love what you have planned man. Any girl would, you don't need to worry so much." He explained to me softly.

"Thanks Jazz. You always know what to say." I told him as I walked calmly out the front door, Jasper and Emmett in close step behind me.

**A/N - I'm so sorry that the chapters are getting smaller but the movie/dinner date chapter is going to be quite long and I wanted to just cut this one here before it was a little too long. Next chapter…Movie and Dinner Date with Edward… Please review. Have you got any ideas as to where you would like them to go to dinner, or what you want Edward to plan. I have a few things that are 'Edward Specialties' but what do you want to happen? Le me know…Mwahz xx.**


	36. Chapter 35

_Jasper walked into the room and clapped me on the back, "She'll love what you have planned man. Any girl would, you don't need to worry so much." He explained to me softly._

"_Thanks Jazz. You always know what to say." I told him as I walked calmly out the front door, Jasper and Emmett in close step behind me._

_**Chapter 35:**_

**EPOV**

I parked the sleek, black, V12 Vanquish in front of Bella's house. Jasper and Emmett parked behind me, Jasper in his Purple Ford Falcon XR6 Turbo and Emmett and Rosalie in his Orange and green striped, 1964 Mustang.

I opened the driver's side door and went around and leaned on the passenger side of the car, Jasper doing the same.

"Why don't we knock on the door?" I asked, with my head tilted slightly.

"A text from Alice" Jasper held up his cell, waving it around, before showing me the text.

_Babe,_

_Tell Edward and yourself to wait outside for us, we won't be long_

_Alice._

"I guess" I sighed, tapping my fingers along the black paint job, of the car.

We must've been waiting minutes before the door, of Bella's house opened revealing Alice first, and then Bella following, walking in heels, well I would be doing some catching tonight, I smirked to myself.

Bella walked straight up to me, wobbling slightly, like she was of balance.

"You look gorgeous, love" I smiled, cupping her cheek, with my hand, while she just blushed.

"You clean up pretty well, yourself" she smiled back, reaching up on her toes, to close the distance and to kiss me.

I kissed her back, cupping her neck with my hand, my other arm, wrapping around her waist, while I leaned on my car, her arms thrown around my neck.

"Excuse me?" Alice's voice distracted me, so my lips descended from Bella's so I could look over to her.

"What?" I sighed, taking Bella's hand in my own.

"Do not ruin her make-up" she said, hands on her hips, shooting daggers at me.

"Okay, I will not" I chuckled, running my hand through Bella's hair, messing it up a little.

"Or her hair" Alice screeched, running over to me, and hitting my stomach with her elbow, pulling my arm from Bella's beautiful brown hair.

"Bella, will you ride with me?" Alice huffed, grabbing at her arm.

"Well, Alice, I would actually like to ride with my date" Bella smirked, looking at me from the corner of her eyes, saying that I was going to get it later.

"Your wish" Alice glared at her, "But if you are not in this exact order, when we arrive, I will cut you to pieces, and burn them".

"No need to go to extremes" I laughed, opening the passenger door for Bella, and waving my hand, for her to get in.

"Thanks" she whispered, looking up at me, while I smiled and closed the door, turning back to Alice.

"I swear I took forever working on her…" she trailed off, when I gave her a stern look.

"You do know, that she is MY date and I can do what I want" I glared, making my voice stern.

"Whatever." she said, walking over to Jasper and jumping in the passenger seat, as I looked behind his car, I saw Rosalie and Emmett; shaking with laughter in their seats, form what they had just witnessed.

I just glared at them and they stopped, Emmett started the car, and so did Jasper, while I strolled over to the driver's side and revved the car that was still on, from when I pulled up.

I pulled out from the curb, and then looked in the rear view mirror to see two cars following me; I could see Alice sitting in her seat, with her arms crossed, and Jasper looking, not very happy.

"So… a horror movie?" Bella asked, her voice sounding a little nervous.

"Yes, is that okay with you?" I made sure, she wanted this.

"Totally cool, there the best type" she smiled, giggling a little after she said it, her thumbs twiddling.

"Nice" I smirked, facing the road once again.

"So this is an official date" she murmured to herself, I don't think I was meant to hear, "Fun" she whispered.

I didn't answer, just letting her, think by herself.

I pulled into a parking space, which had a space on either side of me, so Jasper and Emmett could park next to me, which they did.

"Let's go have some fun" I gazed over to Bella, who was extremely quiet and she just nodded in reply, before I hopped out and opened her door.

I wrapped an arm around her waist, walking into the Cineplex, to get our tickets, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, behind us, in a similar stance, with each other.

I told Bella to wait, next to the wall next to the ticket counter, while I got our tickets, Jasper and Emmett doing the same, Rose and Alice standing with Bella, talking quietly.

"Are your girls excited?" Emmett asked, while I was at the front of the line, waiting to be called.

"Bella went extremely quiet" I murmured.

"Alice will be Alice" Jasper shrugged, chuckling to himself.

I was next, so I went and got two tickets to The Messengers, and paid for them, before walking over to the girls, who were huddled together, in deep conversation, I just heard the last of it.

"Go along with it, it won't be that bad, and we will be here" Rose smiled, not looking at who she was talking to.

"Ready Bella?" I asked, taking her hand in mine, while I had the other hand, holding the tickets.

"Ready as ever" she laughed, a little off, but I didn't mention it.

We got the tickets ripped and walked into cinema 5, getting the middle seat of the cinema, Emmett and Rose behind us, Alice and Jasper in front, girls on the right, and boys on the left.

The cinema went dark, and the movie started, showing us what had happened, before, and then going back to the present, like giving us a clue, I looked over to Bella, to see she was watching intently.

**BPOV**

When the girl was taking downstairs and the finger nails were imprinted in the wood and when the boy was taken from the cupboard, I already had enough, and it wasn't even near the finish.

I couldn't bear to look away, knowing that I would be showing Edward that I was weak, and cuddling up with him, would also show him I was weak as well.

When the crow hit the window, I jumped, and realizing it was just a crow, I giggled in my mind, realizing how stupid that was, to jump.

Alice must've realized and turned around looking at me.

"Bathroom break" Alice quietly said, tilting her head, telling me to pass it on to Rose, whom did and she agreed.

"But we just got in" Edward complained.

"I won't be long" I kissed his cheek and practically running from the cinema, Alice and Rose on my heels.

I ran to a cubicle, locking myself in, and rocking myself back and forth, trying to forget that I had to go back in there.

"Bella, out here" Alice ordered, and Rose finished for her, "NOW".

I opened the door and crawled out, sitting by their feet, while they bent down and were level with me.

A girl walked in giving us a dirty look, while Rose just glared at her.

"Bella, its fine" Alice soothed.

"No, it's too scary" I looked up at her.

"Just cuddle up with Edward" Rose shrugged, smiling down at me.

"But I don't want to be weak" I complained,

"Bella you won't, just pretend you're at home and you're watching a comedy with him, you cuddle then, no difference" Alice explained, Rose nodding in agreement.

"I guess" I squeaked, getting off the ground, wiping myself down, Alice and Rose doing the same.

"Now, let's get back in there" Rose boomed, linking her hand with mine, Alice taking my other hand pulling me to the theater.

I walked straight back up the steps and sat down next to Edward, who looked over to me, and took my hand.

"Did I miss much?" I asked, while he just shook his head.

I watched as the little boy was eating and in the reflection of the spoon and the zombie boy appeared, I latched onto Edward straight away, and he pulled me into his side, rubbing his arm soothingly down my side.

I closed my eyes, for the rest of the movie, knowing I wasn't going to be able to sit through all of it, even though Edward was with me.

"It's finished" Edward sighed, while I opened my eyes, looking up at him.

"What did you think?" I asked smiling brightly, knowing I wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight.

"It was like the best" he smiled back, "What did you think?"

"Let's see it again" I said, hanging my head down low, hoping he wouldn't take it seriously.

"Well, it's nice to know, but maybe I should take you again, so you actually see it" he laughed, tugging me to the car.

I just blushed, sliding into my seat, and looked over to him, once he was in the car.

"Now you know, that I can't stand those movies" I huffed.

**A/N - hope you guys liked it, thanks ali for all your help on this chapter, its muchly appreciated…please review xx Mwahz… **


	37. Chapter 36 Final Chapter :

**A/N - I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update, school has been hectic I've been trying to find a job and I have to be honest here. I've lost interest in this story… This will be the LAST chapter and there will be no sequel, I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who would like a sequel. If this chapter is anything but a great ending let me know. I WANT to know what you guys really think about it.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter isn't really good, but after loosing interest in a story I find that I just can't write as well as I have before. I'm sorry about it being so short too…**

"_Well, it's nice to know, but maybe I should take you again, so you actually see it" he laughed, tugging me to the car._

_I just blushed, sliding into my seat, and looked over to him, once he was in the car._

"_Now you know, that I can't stand those movies" I huffed._

_**Chapter 36:**_

**EPOV**

The movie was great, well actually the fact that the movie scared Bella and got her snuggling against me the whole time was great. We walked hand in hand towards my car as we bid the others goodbye. Now it was my time to surprise Bella with a dinner date that I had planned for the two of us. I was thankful to Alice for helping me set it all up and even though I knew Bella didn't like surprises, I just couldn't find it in me to tell her what I had planned. I wanted her to be surprised. I wanted to see her face when I gave her that ring…

I pulled the car door open and helped Bella in before walking around to my side and starting up the car.

"This is a really nice car Edward…" Bella said as we drove towards her house, "it must have cost you a fortune."

"It was a little pricey, but when I saw it I just knew I had to have it and I couldn't wait. So I bought it with the money I was saving to go overseas. Maybe, _we_ could go somewhere…together…if I get enough money again…" I left the sentence hanging in the air and turned to see the beautiful blush plastered to my girls face as she smiled the goofiest smile I had ever seen on her.

"I'd like that." She replied as I took her hand in mine and kissed her palm softly.

I was now at the intersection where I would turn left - instead of right, to go back to Bella's house - I moved the car into the left-hand lane and tried to ignore the questioning look my girl was giving me. As soon as the light flashed from red to green I turned left and followed the road, the one leading to the Seattle Seahawks home football stadium. I had asked her dad previously and he had said that Bella's mother was a huge Seahawks fan, so I wanted to do this at a place that would be special to Bella.

"Edward?" She asked cautiously, "Where are we going?"

"It's kind of a surprise." I told her, keeping my eyes on the road. I know how much she hated it when I didn't pay much attention to the road, but driving was like second nature to me, I didn't need to pay much attention.

She mumbled something under her breathe but all I caught was "hate" and "surprises". I was guessing that she didn't quite like surprises much, but she will just have to wait.

I drove in silence until we were about a block away from the stadium. Bella was wearing heels that weren't too high so she could probably walk the way there without tripping, I hope. If she does, she knows that I will always be there to catch her.

I pulled up in front of a luxurious Italian restaurant, the look on Bella's face was of happiness, but I couldn't wait to see her when she walked into that stadium.

"Edward, you shouldn't have." She told me as I opened her car door for her. She stepped out and hugged me tightly. I whispered into her ear, "I didn't love," and chuckled as I pulled her along the path and towards the massive stadium that was sure to show my girl just how much I really loved her.

She continued to stare at me skeptically as we walked together into the gates of the stadium.

"Edward, what are you doing?" she hissed at me, "We can't just walk into the Seahawks Stadium. We could get arrested."

I chuckled at her worry and pulled her along once again, "It's fine love. I have everything planned out and organized." I told her as I grazed my lips across her soft knuckles.

"You've got what planned?" She asked.

I opened the last door. The door that lead to the wonderful picnic/dinner I had set up with flowers scattered across the field. Pink roses marked all the lines of the field and red ones were scattered everywhere else. The stands had been covered with large red sheets that read 'I will love you for all of eternity…' and the food had been prepared by myself. Bella's favorites…

"This…" I whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh! Edward!" she gasped as she took it all in. Her eyes raking over everything that had been set up.

"I love you Isabella." I told her as she slowly walked towards the large blanket that had been prepared earlier. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into an embrace as she sank onto the soft ground.

We sat in that embrace for a few moments before I heard Bella sniffle and kiss my cheek lightly. "Thank you so much Edward. It's beautiful." She said to me as I took both her hands in mine.

I stared deep into her luscious doe eyes and whispered, "But it doesn't compare to you in the slightest."

I leaned down to kiss her precious lips and taste the sweet taste of the woman I loved with all my being. She traced her tongue across my bottom lip and asked for access. I granted, and without hesitation her tongue slipped into my mouth as she traced all the crevasses, exploring and adventuring into a whole new world. I tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth as she let out a moan and I knew I had to stop. I had to ask her one more thing before this went any further and I was distracted by her beauty once more. I pulled away reluctantly and lent my forehead against hers.

With our breath still ragged I pulled out a box containing the ring I had bought especially for my Bella.

"Isabella Swan. I love you. I will always love you as long as you wish me to. I wish to never let you go, and I wish for you to be mine…" I paused as I took her in joyful expression and teary eyes then continued, "I would like to give you this ring. As a token of my affection. With this ring comes a promise. I promise that one day I _will_ make you mine. A promise that we will share the rest of our lives together. Will you Isabella Swan please take this ring… as my promise to you?" I questioned as I pulled out the simple, silver ring with a square cut diamond placed neatly in the center.

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan. I love you. I will always love you as long as you wish me to. I wish to never let you go, and I wish for you to be mine…" He paused to take in my expression and teary eyes then continued, "I would like to give you this ring. As a token of my affection. With this ring comes a promise. I promise that one day I _will_ make you mine. A promise that we will share the rest of our lives together. Will you Isabella Swan please take this ring… as my promise to you?" He pulled out the most delicate ring, yet simple ring. It was perfect.

I took his face in between my hands and kissed him with more passion than I could ever imagine. In this kiss I spilled all my feelings towards him. The love I felt, the shock of this promise that also produced the happiness and joy that I was showing, and most of all. The _YES_… of his question.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I told him as I kissed him once more.

center ***~ **_**THE END **_**~ * **/center

**A/N - Thank you guys so much for reading this. Please review and let me know how you liked the end of my first ever fan fiction… I love you guys loads, and thank-you for reading xox…**


End file.
